The Good, The Bad, The Unwillingly Engaged?
by Starlit Belle
Summary: A self injected fanfic. Lyn and Elise find out that they have to move from the Usa to Japan and Lyn is to meet her fiance there! A piece that I am writing with Frozen Seraphim. Please read both versions. M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

On a normal day I would have been in school but today wasn't a normal day. I waited for Lyn to get home. I was so annoyed with my parents for not letting me go to school and dragging me into all of this. I so wasn't happy with this situation. I didn't think that Lyn was going to take this news well either. We were all at Lyn's house waiting for her to return from school. Lyn was my best friend in the entire world. I thought she was so pretty with her blond hair with blue streaks in it. Those gorgeous blue eyes as well. I think she kind of didn't like that she was as thin as a toothpick though. She always said that my long brown hair was beautiful and that she wished she had my green eyes and my body.

"Hi Lyn." I said as she walked through the door of her livingroom.

"Uhm... why are you here?" she asked looking my parents up and down. She turned and glared at her mom.

"Why sweety, you're going to Japan to a school named Ouran High School." Her mom said in her fake nice tone. Lyn just rolled her eyes at her. I could tell that she was a bit upset.

"Houw about not." Lyn said as her mom started laughing a bit.

"Why sweety! You and Elise are both going, you do after all have to meet your fiancé." her mom said as nice as she could. All Lyn could do was stare.

"Fiancé?" she asked. I knew the look on my face was one of complete and utter shock.

"Yes, his name is Mitsukuni Haninozuka" her mom said. My parents just stared on completely oblivious to the fact that Lyn's mom was just trying to get rid of us. "Well, time to go." her mom said as she pushed Lyn to the top floor of the house. My parents forced me to follow. I so wasn't happy about this.

"I need to pack," Lyn started to say with her mom laughing behind her.

"Pack what? It's all taken care of" Lyn's mom said as we were both pushed onto the plane. I couldn't believe that my parents could be this dumb. Lyn's mom could convince them of anything. She could have said that eating paint was good for me and they'd try to get me to do it.

"Eh... sorry for getting you dragged into this.." Lyn said looking a little embarassed about how her mom acted. I just shrugged.

"Han, not your fault." I replied

"Eh, whatever, I guess I'll have clothes shopping to do later." she said as she scratched the back of her head.

"I hear we have uniforms." I said back as calm as I could be. Inside my blood was boiling. I couldn't believe that her mom just shipped us off. I couldn't believe that she'd just have her married off so she wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

"Eh... I have a bad feeling bout that, bet it's a damned preppy school of whiny bitches...I just hope I'm not engaged to a woss... or worse a jock." Lyn said with the ugliest look on her face.

"You and your hate of all things jock." I said as I giggled. I just shrugged. The rest of the flight was spent chatting back and forth.

When we landed we were shoved into a huge mansion and brought to different rooms. My room was pretty plain. The walls were a cream color. There weren't any personal belongings in it yet. I would have to change that later. Shopping spree here I come. I walked over to the closet and saw those ugly uniforms hanging there. I just sighed. I wasn't wearing this. At the back of the closet I noticed a cute little black top and my favorite pair of jeans and boots. I saw a note on it "Thought you could use these. Love mom and dad." I guess they knew me well enough not to wear those hideous uniforms.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked out of my room dressed in the outfit that my parents had sent. I looked around to see if I could find Lyn. Eventually I found her. I walked into her room excited to see her but not too excited to see what she was wearing. She had on a leather mini with fishnet stockings. She also had on boots with a low cut tank top. She leaned over to get something and I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Are you wearing a thong?!" I asked kind of shocked.

"Yeah, you like?" she asked teasing.

"Ugh, you have problems girl." I replied. " I guess we're suppose to get to class now, huh?"

"I guess so. I'm not changing into the uniforms though. I refuse to wear those piss covered marshmallows." I couldn't help but laugh at that. Leave it to her to find an annalogy like that.

"I'm not wearing it either. I'm going to class in this."

We both started off looking for where our class could be. We didn't get a schedule or anything so I decided to go to the principal's office so that we could figure things out. As we walked up to the office door I knocked on it. It opened and there was a secretary.

"Excuse me," I said walking up to her." This is our first day here and we need to get our schedules."

"Oh, are you the new American students?"

"Yes, ma'am that's right. My name is Elise and this is my friend Lyn."

"Okay. Let me see. Ah, here are your schedules." she said as she handed us each a sheet of paper with the exact same schedule on it. We walked out of the office as I thanked the secretery. We walked around searching for the classroom for a little while. Finally Lyn noticed it.

"There it is!" she shouted. We both walked through the door trying to be discrete. That was obviously not going to happen with the way that first off, neither of us were in uniform and second of all we were american. Most of the students here were Japanese.

"Ah, you must be the new students that I was just telling the class about," our teacher said ushering us into the classroom.

"Yes, that's us." said Lyn trying hard not to stare at the students that were eyeballing us.

"Great! Have a seat and we'll begin class." the teacher said showing us to some empty seats at the back of the classroom. The students were still staring at us but I tried my best to ignore them. Lyn just glared at them as they all turned around.

"God, this is too easy," Lyn said as the students all cowered when she stared at them. There were two boys, however, who didn't seem the least bit worried. They were the cutest twins I had ever seen, reddish hair and hazel green eyes. They looked over at us and whispered to each other. Lyn glared at them like she was a tiger on the prowl. She wasn't happy with them staring at us.

"Well, what do you think your fiancé will be like?" I whispered to her.

"No clue. God only knows with my mom."

"Yeah I know. Your mom is totally unpredictable. I hope for your sake he's at least cute."

"No kidding. I wonder where I can find this fiance of mine."

"Yeah, the only thing we know about him is his name. Last name was Honeyzuka or something like that."

Lunch was pretty quiet too. We got alot of stares. I was just ready for this day to end already. I could tell that Lyn was pretty fed up too. This school was so dumb. Too many rich preppy kids that thought their shit didn't stink. Damned Lyn's mom for getting us into this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

After lunch we went back to our class. We made our way to the back of the class and took our seats. When I looked up I noticed that those cute twins were looking at us again. Lyn was tapping her fingers on the desk. It was apparent that she had already noticed them. Boy were they going to get it when she had finally had enough. Suddenly she stood up. She was extremely upset by now. 'Here it comes', I thought to myself.

"That's it, if you two don't stop staring I'm going to fucking scoop your eyes out with a spoon and shove a pen in what's left of it!!!" she yelled at them. Everyone looked pretty shocked. She had the whole class staring now. Way to get em to stop looking at us, Lyn. I just shook my head. She was always getting herself into trouble.

"Miss Mira! Go to the office now!" the teacher said grabbing his chest. I guess she scared him pretty badly. I bet no one here acts like Lyn does.

"Fine! Have your stupid class with these stupid retards who don't know the meaning of 'stop staring'" she said as she threw up her hands. "Rich bastards." were her last words as she stormed out of the room.

I tried my best to concentrate on the lessons but Lyn's actions had caused even more stares. Sometimes she just really didn't think.

"How can you be friends with someone that barbaric!" one of the girls whispered to me.

"She's never like that to me. Actually, she usually ends up like that because she's trying to protect me. She just really doesn't like it when people stare at us, or make comments about me that I don't appreciate, or, well actually alot of other stuff." I said as I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Well, good luck with that." The girl said quickly as she returned to listening to the lecture.

This class seemed to go on forever with Lyn gone. Every once in a while the twins would turn around and stare and whisper to each other some more. I don't think Lyn had detered them from that. For some reason I don't think that anything she could have done would have made them listen. The last bell of the day finally rang. I sat in my seat a little while longer while the class cleared out. When all of the students were gone I stood up and started collecting my things.

"Elise my love!!!! I missed you!!!" I suddenly heard as I was glomped.

"Hey Lyn... uhm can you get off, I need to breathe." I said as she let go laughing. "Guess we go home?" I figured this since we had no after school activities yet.

Nope, I found out from a nice office lady where I should be able to find my fiancé." Lyn stated as she was spinning around in circles. I just laughed as I continue to gather the rest of my things. When I finished Lyn grabbed my arm and dragged me out of class. She skipped along until we came upon Music Room number 3. Lyn opened the door and suddenly there were rose petals everywhere. I looked on curiously wondering where rose petals would have come from. I wasn't over the shock of rose petals when a blond guy came up to us.

"Why hello there, we have two new princesses." He said as he grabbed my hand. Lyn whacked him in the head when he did this. "Now princess, no need to be jealous." he turned trying to make Lyn feel better.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I am Tamaki! President of the Host Club!" he exclaimed as we jus stared on. Suddenly the twins from our class earlier popped up.

"Hey, we know you, you're the new American students from our class." They said together.

"Oh really, then we must be extra nice to them today!" Tamaki shouted with stars in his eyes. Lyn grabbed one of the books that I was carrying and knocked him with it. She really should try to learn more self control one day. Tamaki just slinked away into a corner.

"What is this 'host club'" I asked curiously. This caused Tamaki to come running.

"Why this is the club where we, the handsome men with too much time on our hands, bring smiles to womens' faces who also have way too much time on their hands." He stated proudly. Lyn and I looked at each other and then back at Tamaki.

"So.. you're what? Expensive protstitutes?" Lyn asked with an evil grin on her face. This got her a few shocked stares from practically everyone.

"No, we j ust entertain them. I'm Haruhi." another guy that I had recongnized earlier in our class said. The cutest little boy came in ski[[ing next to us with the most adorable brown eyes and looked up at us.

"Is one of you Lyn Mira?" He asked as he hugged a stuffed bunny he was holding.

"That would be me." Lyn replied as she tilted her head to the side.

"Oh! I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but call me Honey!" he chimed happily. Could this actually be the guy that Lyn's mom had chosen for her arranged marriage?!

"YOU'RE my fiancé?!?!?!?!" Lyn asked extremely suprised. Everyone in the room had an extremely suprised look on their face. I don't think anyone expected THIS.

"Mhm, do you like my bunny Usa-Chan?" He asked us holding up his pink bunny. Lyn just backed away.

"It's pink." she said with a look of utter disdain on herface." and no amount of crying is going to make me like something pink." Lyn said as Honey had a poor little look on his face.

"Aww, It's okay Honey. I like him," I said trying to make him feel better. I just couldn't bare to see that pouty face anymore. A guy with glasses came out of nowhere just then. He adjusted his glasses and started typing in his laptop.

"Lyn Mira, middle child of the Mira's, father deceased, mother single, older brother, youngersister, not much is known about her since most everythign is kept very private." He stated as he had all eyes on him now. "Best friends with Elise Kyndar, commoner that has no good bloodlines, goes wherever Lyn does... has both parents who leach off of the Mira's." I was pretty upset with this. I mean I know I don't come from anything special but there was no need to announce it to the world like that. Lyn knew that I was upset and I knew trouble was comming.

"Apologize to her now!" she exclaimed.

"No," he replied very simply. With that she kneed him in the groin and he dropped to the floor. I knew there was going to be trouble. I sighed.

"Bloody rich bastards, I'm out of here." she said grabbing my arm and dragging me away. When we were safely out of the room she said, "Hey Elise, let's go shopping, I'm sure you need to redecorate your room."

"Sure... uhm, thanks." I said smiling a little. I didn't even care about what she had done just a moment ago. I mean that guy did kind of deserve it. As we both got into the limo we sighed. I noticed the host club filing into a limo behind us. I wasn't going to say anything because Lyn was already upset with them. The limo was following us. That definetly wasn't a good thing.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a good little ride to the furniture store that we were going to. I noticed that the Host Club's limo was still following us. Boy was this day going to be interesting. I knew Lyn wasn't going to have the best of reactions when she noticed. I was determined to do everything that I could to distract her from noticing.

"So what do you think about Honey?" I asked nonchallantly.

"I think Mom actually did something good for me this time, that's what I think."

"Yeah, he is pretty cute. I wonder how old he is though. He looks like he'd still be in middle school."

"I really don't like that bunny. It'd be fine if it wasn't pink but it's PINK." I giggled when she said that. The look on her face was priceless.

The limo stopped and our driver came around to open us the door without saying a word. We went inside and decided to look around for a bit. We didn't have much time to look around before we saw the Host Club. They walked up to us very silently. All of a sudden Tamaki started blurting out orders.

"Mori, you and Honey take Lyn! Kyoya, you and the twins take Elise! and Haruhi! You're comming with me. Daddy's going to make you look so adorable!" Haruhi only glared at him. It all happened all so fast. The twins grabbed me by each of my arms and started escorting me away. Mori grabbed Lyn and carried her off with her ranting and raving until they were out of site.

"Uhm.... What's going on here?" I asked a little confused.

"We're taking you shopping." The twins said in perfect unison.

"Why?"

"So that Honey has some time to get acquainted with his fiancé. He does need to know what she is like, after all." Kyoya said matter of factly.

"Okay but why am I being drug off?"

"We need to find out about your friend as well. It is important to our social status that we find out exactly what kind of girl she is."

"I thought you would have figured that out by your first meeting with her."

"Well, yes, but that doesn't tell me anything about her background, the things she enjoys, the things she detests."

"Why don't you just ask her?"

"I would but I decided that after yesterday this would be a much safer way to do things."

"Well, I guess you're right. She does have quite a temper, especially where I'm concerned."

"What would an heiress like her be doing with a commoner like you?"

"It's a very complicated situation and I would rather not go into details about it right now. Let's just leave it as we have been friends for a long time, a very long time."

"That's not good enough," said Hikaru.

"We need to know the whole story." finished Kaoru.

"Well, it's a little embarassing. My parents have a very open marriage. One day they decided to invite Lyn's mom into their bed and they've been sharing a bed ever since."

"Americans sure are strange." replied Hikaru.

"What, people don't do that here?"

"Not normally, no." said the twins.

"Well, it's not normal back home either."

We walked along in silence for a little while. We ended up in a clothing store. I loved the clothes here. The twins immediately decided that I needed these clothes. They started running around collecting various items for me to try on.

"What are they doing?" I asked Kyoya.

"They are choosing clothing that they think would look nice on you. Their mother is a fashion designer and they tend to have her passion for clothing. But nevermind all that. Please tell me some more about your dear friend."

"Um. Let's see. She and I are the same age. We are both 16. I'm sure you already knew that since we are in the same class as Haruhi and the twins. She hates pink. She really doesn't like it when people make me feel uncomfortable. She definetly has a clothing style that's all her own. I really don't know what to tell you."

"Well, I guess that's a start," Kyoya said as the twins were pushing me into a dressing room with about 50 outfits. I closed the door behind me and looked at all the beautiful clothes. They sure did have great fashion sense. Now what to try first? I grabbed a cute little black mini with a dark red sweater. It looked great with the boots I was wearing. I opened the door and modeled the outfit. It was the least I could do. I mean they were buying, they should get to see how it looked on. I tried on ALL of the outfits and the twins looked pleased with themselves each time I walked out with something new on. When I was finished they told the store clerk to ring it all up and have it sent to my house, well, the mansion that Lyn and I were living in.

We left the clothing store and walked a few stores down to a cake shop. There in the shop I spotted Lyn, Honey, and Mori. Lyn looked like she was having a nice time. She didn't look entirely excited but she didn't look upset either. Aww, and Honey had a new bunny, just like Usa but black. I guess he didn't want to offend Lyn with the pink one again. They were just eating cake quietly.

"Awww, I love the black bunny!"

"Do you want to hold him?" Honey asked lighting up.

"Sure! But Where's Usa-Chan?"

"This is Usa-Chan. We just dyed him black." I just giggled. Today was turning out to be a pretty good day.


	5. Chapter 5

I snuggled with Usa-chan for a while. He was so cute I just couldn't help it. Then I decided to sit and have some cake. The cake was wonderful. It was a very tasty red velvet cake with cream cheese icing. It was my absolute favorite cake in the world.

"So Elise... what have you been up to? she asked as she gave the guys I spent my day with evil eyes.

"Oh, we went clothes shopping!" I said excitedly. I was really excited about getting new stuff. I loved new things for some strange reason.

"And here I thought they'd pump information out of you." Lyn said making me almost choke on my cake. I didn't think she'd figure it out. "Well, I had a little talk with Honey here. Seems to spend time with him I have to spend time with the tall guy." she said as I looked up at Mori. He was really tall compared to my being 5' tall.

"Yep they're joined at the hips!" One of the twins stated. They both got an evil look at the same time. "Now we should take you clothes shopping!" they said to Lyn.

"Only if you want to watch the store burn" she said sweetly. They looked a little concerned about her statement. Tamaki walked in carrying Haruhi, well, actually ran in. Haruhi had on a pink frilly dress. Lyn got up, grabbed my arm, and took off after Tamaki. For some reason Lyn decided to tackle Tamaki. Haruhi landed safely and Lyn ended up sitting on Tamaki. We both turned to stare at Haruhi.

"So you're a girl? I asked a little confused.

"Yes," Haruhi said in a monotone voice. Lyn and I just looked at each other.

"Well that's interesting, eh, don't worry I won't say anything. It just gives me something to laugh at,"she said grinning with me rolling my eyes at her. Lyn suddenly went white. I looked up an saw her mom walking into the shop. When I saw her I ran and hid behind one of the twins.

"Oh my beautiful daughter! Here you are... and WHAT are you wearing?" Lyn's mom said as she stared at her with a disgusted look.

"Hello Mother." Lyn said pretty annoyed.

"You won't wear a beautiful dress but you wear this?!?!" she said as she grabbed Lyn really hard by the arm. I could tell because she kind of jerked a bit. Honey just walked up and tugged on her skirt lightly.

"Hello!" he said happily.

"This is who you engaged me to mom." Lyn said staring at her mom with a blank face.

"Oh what a darling!" She said as she smiled. Leave it to her to not even know who she was marrying her daughter off to. I thought it was simply pathetic. "And you all are?" she asked turning to the whost club.

"His friends." Lyn said calmly. I hid again.

"Hello Dear Princess," Tamaki said to Lyn's mom. He had obviously missed the tension in here. Oh well. Not my problem.

"Oh how cute, it's a little boy flattering me. Isn't that sweatheart, see this is what you get when you actually look presentable." Her mom went on as Lyn just gave her best blank face.

"And thus I'm glad not to get it." Lyn started saying when her mom spotted me hiding behind the twins. She pushed them aside to grab me into a hug. Ugh, I couldn't believe she was doing this. She was so putting on a show.

"Ya... Hi Mrs Mira." I said forcing a little smile.

"Oh you look so beautiful.. unlike my daughter, maybe I should arrange a marriage for you! I'm sure your parents would agree." This news terrified me. Goodness knows who she would have picked out. Thank goodness the twins came to my rescue.

"Why Mrs Mira! Don't do tha yet!" Kaoru said quickly."After all she has so much to do yet, and you know know all the possibilities," Hikaru said finishing his brother's sentence. I was so glad that they had stood up for me. Well, relieved was more like it, especially after her mom agreed to what they said.

"So Lyn. I want to mjust make sure you're not... being difficult." Lyn's mom said as Lyn just kept her blank face. "Oh don't tell me you've been threatening people again!" she said in an icy tone.

"Look, they had it comin," Lyn replied as she tried backign away. I guess she wasn't quick enough because her mom backhanded her and she fell to the ground. Everyone around had horrified stares on their faces. Lyn just stayed on the ground.

"What ever did I do to deserve an ungrateful brat like you! That's it I'll have to send your brother to watch you!" she said as Lyn's face whitened even more.

"No Please, I'll be good!" she said panicking as her mom just walked away. After her mom was gone I could tell that she was trying not to cry. I knew exactly how she was feeling and I sat next to her and hugged her. I don't think that the others knew what to do, all except for Honey who was tugging at her.

"Here, he might make you feel better." he said sqeetly handing Usa-chan to her. She pulled Usa and Honey into a big hug. I hugged them all as well.

"Well, I'm ready to get some sleep!" Lyn said looking totally drained of energy. I nodded and we started to walk to the limo. Honey started tugging at her again.

"I wanna come!" He said with the most innocent look ever. The rest of the host club said that they all wanted to come along. Suprisingly Lyn didn't object. I think she had a feeling that they wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Well, I guess you could stay in guest rooms if you want." The twins cheered and they grabbed us as we all gathered into the limo.


	6. Chapter 6

When we arrived home the host club looked impressed. I guess that wasn't an easy feat with rich people.

"Quite an impressive home you have here, Lyn." Kyoya said observing the mansion. "I thought that being from America you would have had a small three story home.

"Yeah, puh - lease. My mom doesn't do anything small. Has to be the biggest and the best. She tries buying our love with money and expensive gifts. This home is nothing compared to our mansion in the US."

"Your mother must be quite the entrepreneur."

"If that's what you want to call it, I won't stop you." Lyn said sarcastically.

We all got out of the limo and started for the door. As we opened the door we heard some giggling. We walked a little further in and saw clothes flying off of the couch. Lyn rolled her eyes.

"Why hello Torgis." Lyn said walking over to the flying clothes pile.

"What the hell do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy."

"Of course I can," she said sweetly, "and so can everyone else in this room." she continued as she made a grand gesture with her hands to show all of the people in the room. He just peeked over the edge of the couch and went back to what he was doing.

"Ugh," Lyn grumbled as she walked back over to us. "We have a great room upstairs. We can go up there." We all nodded in agreement as we walked silently upstairs.

"I am so beat," Lyn said. You could tell she was tired. "I'm going to go to bed." she continued as she started stripping down to nothing in front of us. All the guys just stared jaws dropping from every angle of the room.

"Uh, Lyn, sugar, sweetie, honeypie, you do realize that there are people in here don't you?"

"Mhm, I don't care. Honey, are you comming to bed with me?" She asked as his poor little eyes got huge. All he could do was nod and follow her.

"Mori, there's a room right next to hers that you could have." I offered.

"I'll spend a night with Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled.

"No you will not!" she screamed back as she took off toward the nearest available room. She tried to close the door behind her but he snuck in. She promptly threw him out on his ass as he turned and cried at the door that he needed to protect his daughter.

"I'm going to bed guys, I'm really exhausted." I told them. "There are plenty of available rooms to choose from. Please make yourselves comfortable." Kyoya promptly decided to go into one of the rooms closest to the great room. It was just me ant the twins left. I turned to walk to my room, closing the door behind me. As I closed the door I saw the cute little pouts that they had on their faces. Thankfully they let me close the door. I walked over to the huge closet to look for something to put on and noticed that the clothes the twins had purchased earlier had already been stored away in the closet. I smiled to myself a little. I grabbed a pair of comfy pants and a t shirt and started walking toward my bed, though I probably could have slept in the closet it's so big. The clothes that I had in it still made it look empty.

I finally laid down in bed when my bedroom door opened just a crack. I sat up and looked at it with a curious almost puppy dog look. Immediately after me sitting up Kaoru and Hikaru walked in and quietly closed the door behind them. They were only wearing blue silk pajama bottoms.

"Would you guys kindly tell me what you are doing in my bedroom?" I said very sweetly with a pretty smile.

"Aww, we must have gotten lost,"

"This is such a big house after all."

"We thought it was our room."

"Then why did you peek in here like you did? I'd like the truth please." I said as nicely as I could.

"Well, I guess you caught us." they both said together.

"Could we stay here and talk to you?"

"We're bored. Everyone is already in bed."

"Plus we'd like to get to know you a little better."

"I guess you guys could stay in here for a little while. I was going to sleep but I could stay up for a while longer." I said motioning for them to come sit on the bed with me.

"You know, we really should bring you shopping more often."

"Yes, it was very fun to dress you up today."

"Do you like the clothes?" they said together.

"Why yes, thank you. I love them. You guys have excellent taste in clothes."

"No, we have excellent taste in what would look good on _you_." Kaoru said.

"Would you mind modeling them for us again," Hikaru chimed in.

"Not tonight, I'm way too comfortable in these clothes."

"Awww," they pouted together.

"You know if you like modeling we could always get you started in it."

"Although you are a tad short I think Mom would love to see you modeling her clothing line."

"Well, thank you very much," I said, "but I am not really looking for a modeling career at the moment. They both pouted again as they leaned on me. Kaoru in my lap and Hikaru holding on to my shoulders with his head on me. I just kind of looked at them with a confused look. It did feel kind of nice to have them both hanging on me though so I let it slide. I mean how often does a girl get hot twins walking into her bedroom.

"How about we have a little fun?" Hikaru asked.

"What kind of fun?" I asked a little cautiously.

"The kind of fun that involes all three of us being naked." Kaoru replied.

"Uh, sorry boys, I don't do naked fun with boys I've only just met."

"Would you if we convinced Mrs. Mira to arrange a marriage for the three of us?"

"Uhm.. that's a pretty odd question and really, I've only just met you two."

"But we can be plenty of fun," Hikaru said as he nuzzled my neck.

"I really don't mind you nuzzling my neck but my clothes are staying on."

"Can we take ours off?" they asked in unison.

"Uh, no. Remember, I just met you and although the thought of you both naked in my bed sounds extremely nice I will have to decline. Maybe some other time, you know when I've gotten to at least know you a little?"

They pouted a little more and both started nuzzling my neck from opposite sides. I think they were trying to get me to change my mind but it really wasn't going to work tonight. I could easily send them back to their room all hot and bothered. It wouldn't make a difference to me one way or another. I really was getting exhausted though so all of this "fun" would have to continue on another night. I tried shooing the boys out of my room so that I could sleep. I noticed that the shooing really wasn't working so I agreed that they could sleep in my room after alot of pestering on their part. They would have to sleep on the fouton though. They agreed and I don't remember anything else happening. I fell asleep too quickly.


	7. Chapter 7

"AGH PERVERTS!!!!" I heard Lyn yell as I jerked a wake. I didn't quite know what was going on yet. I looked and noticed that the twins were in bed with me, confused ad still not completely awake I looked up at Lyn.

"UH... hi Lyn," one of them tried to say calmly. My door was suddenly burst open by Honey, Tamaki, Kyoya, Mori, and Haruhi. Ugh, why me?

"Don't 'Hi Lyn' me! What are you doing in her bed!" She said with an extremely pissed off glare. That look always scared me.

"Uh...." they replied both shaking.

"I will give you one warning to get out now and get in your own room... the only reason you're not dieing right now is you saved Elise earlier... is that clear?" she said snapping orders at them. They hurridly scrambled out of the room. Lyn was angry I could see that she was shaking. "and you shouldn't just let them sleep in your room!" she said as I started to get angry. I don't really know why I was getting upset. She had always been protective of me but for some reason her yelling at the twins like that made me really mad.

"Oh yeah, what about you and Honay, and what about that little strip show." I snapped back.

"How about I'm engaged to Honey, and I was tired, you know how I g et when I'm tired! Besides you know damn well I know how to take care of myself." The more she talked the angrier I was getting. What the heck was wrong with me?

"Yeah, like you always do around your family." I said immediately wishing I hadn't said that. Lyn started to blink back tears. I could tell that she was trying not to cry.

"Lyn... I didn't"

"No, you're right, I'm pathetic, useless." she said through a fake smile and forced laugh. I couldn't believe I just said that to her. She only wanted to make sure that I was okay, after all. Honey started to reach out to her but she took off toward the window and jumped out. I ran over to the window and called for her. I really couldn't believe that I had done that to her. Everyone just stood there, minus the twins who were in their room. I stormed over to their room and threw the door open.

"What the hell were the two of you doing in my bed?"

"Well, you didn't seem to mind." they said together.

"Ugh, I was sleeping! I am a fairly heavy sleeper and I didn't know you guys had come into the bed."

"How were we suppose to know that?" the asked innocently.

"Because I told you to sleep on the futon. Now I don't know where Lyn ran off to. She's really upset and I said some stupid things because I was upset and not quite awake. Guys, when I tell you to do something I tell you that for a reason."

"We're sorry." they said as I broke down into tears.

"We need to find her. She gets upset like this sometimes and she's bound to do something stupid. Please help me find her."

"Sure," the said, "It's the least we can do."

"Call me on my cell if you find her." They both nodded as they threw on some clothes. I wasn't going to change, just put on some socks and tennis shoes. I asked the rest of the host club to look for her as I walked over to her brother's room. I knocked but there wasn't an answer so I opened it. He rolled over and propped himself up on his elbow looking at me.

"Hey babe, care to join me?" I just rolled my eyes. I guess his girl for the night had gone home already.

"Uh, how about no. I need your help, your sister ran off again."

"And how's that my problem."

"That's the whole reason you're here is to help look after her. You know how she gets into trouble sometimes."

"That's not my problem. I really couldn't care less what or who she does. The offer still stands though," He said as he patted the bed next to him.

"UUUUUUGH!" I yelled as I slammed his door. He could have at least been a little concerned about her. I just didn't want anything to happen to her. I ran out the door and searched everywhere that I could think of. Finally I ended up at school. It was such a big place that it was going to be hard to search for her. Oh well, the host club was looking too so it shouldn't be too hard. I took off to search the areas that I knew. When I reached Music Room number 3 I met up with the twins who were about to open the door. They stopped momentarily looking at me and then opened the door. I saw her sitting on one of the couches with a guy dressed all in black.

"LYN! Thank God, I've found you. I've been so worried," I said running to her.

"What are you doing here?" The twins asked curiously.

"Oh my gosh, I shouldn't have said those things to you. I was totally out of line. You were just trying to look out for me." I kept rambling as I threw myself onto her and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Okay, Elise. Now you're the one choking me."

"I'm so sorry! I wasn't thinking, I was just really worried about you." I said as I losened my grip but didn't let go of her.

"Well, you've found me. I'm sorry too. I really shouldn't have snapped at you. I just couldn't stand seeing those two perverts in your bed. I knew since there was a futon in your room that you didn't tell them to sleep in bed with you."

"No, I didn't and I really didn't think they would have jumped in my bed after I was asleep either. But don't worry, I'm okay. They didn't do anything bad, I promise. They just came in there to talk because everyone else had gone to sleep." as I finished she looked over at them.

"We were just bored." Kaoru started.

"We didn't want to get her into trouble." Hikaru said finishing the sentence.

"Then why were you both in her bed?" Lyn asked them looking a little upset.

"It got cold on the floor." they replied.

"Then why didn't you go back to your room." she said looking like she didn't believe them.

"I guess we didn't think about it." They said looking like the thought had honestly not occured to them.

"Well, forget about it. Let's just get home." Lyn finally decided.


	8. Chapter 8

The twins called the rest of the Host Club to inform them that we had found Lyn. Lyn and I started to walk back home with me still clinging to her, the twins following not far behind.

"Oh, and who was that weird guy talking to you?" I asked curiously.

"That was Nekozawa. He is the president of the Black Magic Club."

"Okay, that's pretty strange."

"Not really, he had some pretty interesting things to say."

"Like what?"

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you later." she said lifting me into a piggy back since I still wouldn't let her go. I just snuggled her. I was so glad that she was okay. I started to yawn.

"Lyn, could you sleep in my bed with me when we get home? I'm still sleepy.

"Sure, but why?" she giggled as the twins just exchanged devilish glances.

"I don't want to sleep alone. Your brother makes me nervous."

"Okay, we have all these guys in the house and _my brother_ is the one who makes you nervous."

"Yeah, his girl of the day left. I went to his room to ask if he would help me find you and he started hitting on me again."

"Aww, I'm sorry. He is such an ass."

It wasn't long after that we returned home. I was half asleep by that time. Lyn brought me upstairs to my bed. I was in that state where you're sleeping but you can hear everything that's going on. She sat in my bed for a few minutes playing with my hair. I heard her telling the guys that she didn't sleep much so she would be playing her video game in the great room so that she could keep a better eye on me, and her brother.

The next thing I remember Torgis was climbing into my bed. The only thing that I could think of is that Lyn had fallen asleep. I was still half asleep so I tried to roll over thinking that it might have been a dream. I quickly shot awake when I felt his hand on my thigh. I was a bit too shocked at first to say anything until his hand started traveling.

"AAAAAHHHH!" I screamed in that little yell that only girls do. I heard running and my door bursting open. Everyone from the Host Club and Lyn were standing there. Torgis just had a kind of annoyed look on his face.

"What the hell did you do that for?" he asked me.

"Excuse me! What are you doing in my room?"

"What does it look like I'm doing, Baby?"

"Ugh, Torgis, you are dead!" Lyn screamed running toward him. "I am so calling mom and telling her how much trouble YOU'RE causing."

"Don't you even dare, or I'll make sure that she arranges Elise to be my wife." he said with a sly smile.

"That would never happen because it is of no benefit to your mother," Kyoya spoke up. "She would benefit much more if she would be betrothed to one of the members of the Host Club. It would be more convenient for business purposes that way." he continued in his know it all fashion.

"Don't even worry about calling her, Lyn, I'm going back to the States tomorrow. I'll call Mom. I am so sick and tired of this bullshit. There aren't any hot blondes here either. Japan sucks dick!" He said as he walked out of my room slowly.

"No, you suck dick." Lyn said under her breath as he walked out. He either ignored her or didn't hear her. I giggled at the comment

When her brother was in his own room Lyn came up to me concerned.

"I'm so sorry, Elise. I must have fallen asleep playing my video games. What did that slime ball do to you? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I'm alright. He was just running his hands all over me." I said with a shudder and a disgusted face. The twins looked kind of disturbed at what he had done to me. Haruhi looked a bit concerned as well. Honey walked up to me tugging on my blanket.

"I can beat him up for you if you like." He said smiling sweetly with Mori nodding in agreement.

"Aww, thanks guys, but I think I'll be okay." I replied. I looked over at the clock. It was about 6 in the morning. I groaned. "I'm going to go take a nice bath before getting dressed for school. Somebody pick me out something to wear and not that horrendous school uniform." I walked to my bathroom to slip into the tub with the wonderful hot water. Hopefully someone was making breakfast because I was starving. I had the sinking feeling that today was going to be another long day. I picked up the phone near the tub and called Lyn's cell phone. I wanted to know what would be for breakfast and what I would be wearing so that I knew what to do with my hair. She told me that she had picked out a skirt with a low cut top. Leave it to Lyn to pick out something like that. I needed to leave my hair down today.


	9. Chapter 9

I walked into the kitchen wearing the outfit that Lyn had picked out for me. I happened to really like this one. The skirt was a bit short and the shirt was a little too low cut for my taste but, oh well. The twins had bought it and Lyn did take her time to pick it out special for me. She wouldn't let me walk around looking bad. Just as I had that thought I saw what she was wearing and started to have my doubts. She had on a pair of black leather pants with metal rings up the sides, a black leather corset, and black high heeled boots. To top it all off she had on white feather earrings. I came to a dead stop when I saw her.

"Uhm, going black today?" I asked not wanting to laugh but not sure how to react.

"Yep, I guess we should go down, I need some coffee," she said linking my arm with hers as we headed downstairs. When we got down there the twins and Honey all looked odd. Honey had an evil little smile on his lips and the twins both looked kind of panicked.

"What happened here?" Lyn asked curiously.

"Nothing!" the twins both said as Lyn and I just looked back and forth at each other. I guess it was better if we didn't know what happened. We both sat at the table and Lyn had coffee while I had a lovely plate of french toast. I practically melted on the plate it was so good. I was brought out of my food obsession very quickly as Lyn poked me and motioned for me to look at Honey, who was having some cake. We kind of giggled. I t was just too cute.

After we ate breakfast we all got into the limo. Honey insisted on sitting on Lyn's lap. She looked a little uncomfortable with it all but Honey just snuggled away. I, on the opposite end of the limo was being snuggled by an adorable set of twins. I could feel my face turning red. I had never done these kind of things in public before. Well, not public persay but in front of anyone. I think I really would have enjoyed the snuggling had there not been so many eyes on me. I could feel myself getting redder and redder by the second. Thank goodness the limo stopped because I shot out of there as fast as I could. I needed some breathing room. Honey started dragging Lyn out of the limo and all eyes at school were on us. I guess getting out of a limo with all the guys from the Host Club didn't really look too good for us. We were really getting the staredown from most of the girls.

"Well we're here.. school... home of the piss colored marshmallows." Lyn stated kind of bored. I giggled at that, she was so silly sometimes,even though she wasn't trying to be. The twins just grinned at that statement. We walked to our classes with stares all the way there. We got stared down as we entered the class too. I just hid behind Lyn.

"What is up with them?" I asked hiding still.

"Dunno, but it's getting on my nerves." Lyn said growling as she flicked some of the girls off. The girls had tried tripping us, knocking us down, pulling our hair, and all kind of stuff all day. I was spared because Lyn stabbed some of the girls with pencils for being mean to me. Lunch finally came around and the Host Club drug us off to their table. They knew what was going on so they were trying to save us.

"What is up with those bitches?" Lyn said glaring at the stupid girls in yellow marshmallow dresses.

"I think they're targeting you cause you're with us." The twins sighed when they spoke. Haruhi looked annoyed too.

"Well these bitches need to back off you ain't their property!" Lyn said, extremely annoyed by this point. The others just looked annoyed as well. Lyn tapped her fingers on the table as Honey and Mori joined us. Tamaki and Kyoya joined us soon after. I could tell that Lyn was not happy at all.

"Lyn what's wrong?" Honey asked concerned for his sweetie. Lyn just kept on staring at all the crazy girls. That strange guy from last night started comming toward him. I think Lyn said his name was Nekozawa. Lyn had a smirk on her face when the girls looked scared. Tamaki looked pretty scared too when Nekozawa walked up to the table to speak to Lyn.

"Hey Neko!" she said as she happily gave him a hug. Everyone looked so scared and shocked. I didn't know what the big deal was. He was just a guy after all.

"Hello Lyn, have you thought about joining the Black Magic Club some more?" he asked spookily. Lyn just nodded and grinned a pretty wide grin. Tamaki grabbed her holding her and pulling her away from him.

"Nooooo you can't take my daughter-in-law!!!" He said so dramatically. Lyn elbowed him and he went hide in the corner again. Poor Tamaki, I thought to myself.

"I thought about it but I don't think it's Elise's thing so I'm going to have to pass, but let's hang out you're awesome!" she said grinning. I think he liked the idea of being friends with him. "Hey why don't you sit and have lunch with us!" she beemed at him. Tamaki and the twins looked terrified. I had no idea why.

"Okay," he said quietly as he sat beside Lyn and they talked all about black magic and such. I thought that all of his explinations were fascinating. I was really interested in what he had to say.


	10. Chapter 10

The Host Club continued to look on in horror. The sight of Nekowzawa really affected people in a negative way. It kind of upset me that people treated him like that.

"Are you two ladies sure that you don't want to join the Black Magic club?" he asked again after explaining it to me some more.

"While I think that your club is fascinating, I'd have to say no. You see, it goes against my religion and the things that I believe in. I love learning about new things and I am always open to hear about it though." I told him.

"If Elise doesn't join I won't either," Lyn told him. He didn't look as upset as the first time she declined his offer. "You know, Neko, you could do us a big favor though." He just looked at her curiously.

"What would that be friends of the Black Magic club?"

"You think you could have Beelzenef curse all those girls over there for me? They've really been a royal pain today." He just smiled evilly. "Well, maybe not now but I want the girls to know that you'd do it for us if we really wanted you to."

"Of course dear friends. I would give me no greater joy than to use the darkness to assist you." All the girls around us froze. They were extremely scared of Nekozawa and I don't think that they wanted to mess with anyone that he thought of as a friend. The attempts on our lives had stopped and were replaced with looks of terror when we were around.

After classes in Music Room number 3 Lyn and I sat on a couch while the Host Club entertained the ladies. It was kind of interesting to observe what they do for the girls here.

"Tamaki, really, why are these girls here?" asked one of his customers looking over in our direction.

"Well, it's because they are both princesses and every princess deserves to be flattered and fauned over." The girl just scoffed at that. I didn't really care. I pulled out a book and put my head on Lyn's lap to read it while she quietly drank her gourmet coffee. Well, I really just pretended to read while I peeked over my book at the hosts in the room. They looked like they were having so much fun. I looked up at Lyn with a sneaky look.

"Hey Lyn, how about we go make some appointments?" I know, I could be bad sometimes.

"Why, Elise, that sounds like a great idea." she said as she hopped up and we went over to Kyoya who had the appointment schedule. "We would like to make some appointments." she declared as he raised his eyebrows.

"Alright, who would you like to schedule with?"

"All of you!" she said with a twinkle in her eyes. "Of course, Elise and I will be scheduling together. I don't mind seeing one host at a time though instead of all of you together. Oh, and I know this is a free servince that you provide to the princesses here but I'm going to pay you to squeeze us in right now." Kyoya's eyes got big.

"Alright, Honey and Mori are the closest to being finished with their appointment so you can go sit in with them first. They will inform you when it is time for them to see the next clients and you can choose whichever host from there."

"Sounds good," she shouted back as she was already skipping to Honey and Mori.

"Hi Lyn-chan, Elise-chan!" Honey said looking happy. "I'm glad you decided to schedule to see me."

"Not a problem Honeybunch!" Lyn said getting comfortable as Honey poored Lyn a cup of coffee. "Elise-chan, would you like coffee or tea?"

"Tea please."

"Okay," I could see how happy he was. He was going to make a great husband for Lyn. It looks like he could calm her down with his cuteness, at least a little bit. Mori sat there quietly serving us each a slice of Honey's cake.

"Thank you Mori," Lyn and I both said at the same time. We giggled. It was funny how we thought alot alike but completely differently at times. This appointment consisted of pretty much eating cake and chatting a little. Honey informed us that it was time to see his next client so we got up quietly and walked over to the next hosts in line, which were the twins. We sat down in the chairs as the smiles that they usually had on their faces widened.

"Why hello ladies." the said.

"Hello," we both said together. The twins laughed a little. I think they were use to themselves being the only ones who spoke in unison and finished each other's sentences.

"To what do we owe this honor?"

"We are visiting all of the hosts today." Lyn explained to them. They smiled as they came over to fawn over us, well, mostly me because I think Lyn would have hit someone had they been all over her like that. The other girls just stared on in complete shock. I guess they were use to the boys paying more attention to each other.

"Am I that great that I get special attention?" I asked them.

"Well, of course." said Kaoru

"You ladies are new to our school." said Hikaru.

"And we need to make you both feel as welcome as possible." Kaoru finished.

"Why do I get the feeling that Elise is the only one that's ever gotten this kind of attention?" Lyn asked as the twins just looked at her confused. "Nevermind," she said as she rolled her eyes. I think she was happy when our appointment came to an end and it was time to see Haruhi.

Our appointment with Haruhi was quite a pleasant one. She shared our views on the rich people of this school. I really had a good bit in common with her since we both had no distinctive bloodlines evident. Yeah, we were commoners. Well, I was until Lyn's mom pretty much adopted my entire family. We talked about alot of things that not many people here would understand and it wasn't long before our appointment with Tamaki was here. Lyn really wasn't looking forward to that one. She trudged over to him and plopped down on the couch obviously not trying to be ladylike. I just sat next to her.

"Why hello my princesses."

"I'm not your anything," Lyn snapped back.

"Please make yourselves comfortable. All princesses should be taken care of with respect and dignity." he continued.

"Thank you, Tamaki," I said trying to be polite. He rushed over to me putting his face close to mine and touching my face.

"You are quite welcome lovely lady." as he said that I think he almost instantly regretted it. Lyn hit him upside the back of his head. Needless to say, she ended this appointment early. I don't think she could have taken anymore of it. Poor Lyn.


	11. Chapter 11

I could see by the way Lyn was acting that she was ready to go home. There was something odd about her today. I hoped she would have told me but no such luck so far.

"Hey Elise let's go home!" she said as happily as she could muster. I was a little suprised by this. I thought she would have wanted to stay until everything was over here so that she could spend some more time with Honey.

"Now? But they're going to be over soon." I said as I looked back at the host club.

"So? It's not like we really need to wait on them!" she said as she pulled on my arm. "Well, unless you want to wait for the twins..." she said coyly. I think I blushed a little. She sure had a way of embarassing a girl or maybe I just embarassed easily.

"Who said that? Let's go." I said quickly pulling her out the door. As we were walking out Honey called to us.

"Lyn! Elise! Where are you going?" Lyn turned around wth a big smile on her face. When he called her, her entire body froze. Something was definetely wrong with her.

"Why, we're going home!" she said as she pushed me out the door. When we were out the door she grabbed my arm and we ran. I turned to look back until the door was closed. I was a little confused. I wasn't understanding why Lyn was acting like this .

"What was that about?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Don't you think we've spent enough time with them recently?" she asked trying to be blank but I still knew there was something wrong. I could just feel it.

"What is this really about Lyn? I know you too well for it to just be that." she stillened when I said it. She looked like she was trying to think carefully about what she was going to say. I thought that she should just tell me already. I have no idea why but I was getting more upset by the second.

"I don't want to get attached to HOney and I don't want to have feelings for him." she said quietly as I stopped walking abruptly.

"Why?!?" I asked. I think she could tell that I was starting to get upset.

"It does no good to have any such things." she said as quietly as she could. Boy was she making me mad today.

"Oh get over it! It's deffinatly not going to hurt to care for your husband." I snapped without thinking. She just stared back at me emotionless. I hated it when she got this way.

"If you want to go with the Host Club then go back, I'm not stopping you." she said as she let go of my arm. She started walking but stopped quickly when she heard footsteps.

"Lyn! Wait up! I want to come with!" Honey said as he ran to us. Lyn just blinked. I knew she was hiding something from me but couldn't put my finger on it.

"Don't you have your own home?" she asked him as I could see Honey getting upset.

"You don't like me?" he asked looking very upset.

"You should stop that, you're older than me... I know you're smarter than all this so act more your age instead of a whiney five year old kid that is fixing to cry just cause he doesn't get his way, it's stopid, selfish, and immature." Lyn ranted as she turned around and walked off. I felt my face getting hot and it wasn't because of a blush. Honey had slunk to the ground and was starting to cry.

"It's alright Honey, it's not that she doesn't like ou she is just going through alot right now. I mean her mom forced us here without us even knowing about it. It's all going to take a little time to get adjusted to it." I told him trying to be comforting. I noticed out the corner of my eye that Mori had snatched up Lyn and was bringing him back here. He set her down right in front of Honey. He was still crying.

"Apologize." Mori said staring down at her. She just looked like she was getting pissed off with it.

"No, if I did it would be one you forced from me and not my own sincere apology. If that is the case all you gain is nothing." she said. I thought she was really being a brat. Honey was getting more and more upset the more she talked. Mori didn't look happy with her either. "Now I'm leaving." she said as she started walking off again. I just couldn't take her attitude anymore.

"You're the one being selfish Lyn!" I shouted to her. I was getting so angry with her and to make matters worse she just ignored me. She climbed into the limo that I was suppose to use to get home too and left! I couldn't believe that she left me behind like that. It's not like I could walk home. I walked back to the music room with the guys. I was too upset to talk. I probably would have burst into tears had I not been so upset with her.

"Where's Lyn?" the twins asked. When I didn't answer Honey told them what happened.

"It's okay, you can ride home with us." I just nodded. I still couldn't believe how childish Lyn had been. I was so out of it right now. I think they were trying to talk to me but I didn't hear anything. One of them scooped me up piggy back style as I just laid my head against him as we walked to the limo. As we neared the limo I realized it was Kaoru carrying me. I suddenly realized that I was wearing a miniskirt and a skirt really wasn't a good thing to wear if you were going to be getting a piggy back ride. I started to blush a little but neither of the twins mentioned it. I think they understood that I was upset. Kaoru let me down in front of the limo and I climbed in as they both snuggled up next to me not saying a word.


	12. Chapter 12

The limo ride was pretty quiet. I wanted to go home but I was too stubborn. I knew I was right, and so did Lyn. If she wasn't going to call me and tell me that she was sorry for leaving me behind I wasn't going home. I sighed as I leaned back in the seat. The boys started snuggling up to me. At least that put a small smile on my face. I think I was starting to get attached to them. It wasn't hard for me though. I got attached to boys pretty quickly. Maybe that's why Lyn was so protective of me. Back home I always had a new boyfriend. Lyn was always there to make sure no one broke my heart even though I was the one doing alot of the heart breaking. I missed being back home in the States. I guess if I had to spend my time here the Hitachiin twins weren't too bad company.

"Do you guys ever fight?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Not usually." They said.

"Neither do me and Lyn." I could feel myself getting a little upset. "We usually get along fine. Since we've been here she's been a bit different though and I don't like it. She's started to keep more things from me, grow more distant and it scares me."

"Aww, it's okay." Kaoru said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"Things will get better soon," Hikaru replied laying his head on my lap. I laid my head on Kaoru's and put my hand on Hikaru's head. I had to admit I was kind of enjoying this. I mean I loved being around Lyn but maybe she needed a little time to think for herself. I was still mad at her for what she had said to Honey also. There was no way I was going back to that house tonight.

When we got to their house the driver opened the limo door for us. Both boys linked arms with me and we walked together into the house. As we neared the door their mother opened the door.

"Why hello boys. And my, my, my, who is this lovely young lady."

"Hi Mom. This is Elise."

"You know, the one of the girls we told you about."

"Oh, the little American one you boys were raving about." she said making the boys blush.

"Yes Mom, that's her."

"Well, she's just as cute as you boys said she was."

"Thanks Mom," they both said as they dragged me away from her. She was still oohing and aahing over me. We walked upstairs and they showed me to the room I would be staying in. They pointed out the open bathroom door so that I could take a bath. I walked into the bathroom, got undressed, and into the tub. When I was finished with my bath I found a black robe on the back of the door and put that on walking into the bedroom. I noticed on the bed laid out for me was some lingire; a cute little nightie and a pair of panties. I liked it but there was no way that I was going to wear it around the twins, at least not this soon after meeting them. I looked up and saw them both leaning against the wall probably waiting for me to put it on.

"You wouldn't happen to have anything else that I could wear, would you?"

"Aww, you're not going to wear it?" they said together. I stood there and thought about it for a minute then shook my head.

"I wouldn't be comfortable in it. Could I please have some comfy pajamas, pretty please?" I asked with a little pouty face. They both nodded and quickly scurried off. They returned shortly after with what looked like the blue pajamas that they had on the other night at my house.

"They might be a little big but we think you would be comfortable in them."

"Thank you," I said as I snatched them up and headed to the bathroom to change into them. When I walked back into the room they were both sitting on my bed with sly little smiles.

"What are you boys thinking?" I asked with a little smile.

"Oh nothing." They said both looking in opposite directions.

"That doesn't look like nothing to me." I replied joining them on the bed. They both came closer toward me. Arms were around me from both sides as they both just held me. I really needed to be held. I wasn't as angry as I was earlier. Maybe I just needed to feel like I was wanted.

"Do you think we could have some fun now?" they asked.

"I already told you boys I don't get naked so soon after meeting someone."

"Oh well, can't say we didn't try." They said nuzzling my neck, arms still around me. "You know, Elise, we really like you. You're not like other girls."

"I'm like plenty of other girls, just not like rich girls." They shrugged at this as they started kissing on me. Kaoru was nibbling on my ear as Hikaru was kissing along the line of my neck. Hikaru was the one who made it to my mouth first kissing me a little rough. He pulled back and Kaoru kissed me next. His kiss was softer, more passionate. Their hands started running down my back and sides. Kaoru was still kissing me while I was pretty much sitting in Hikaru's lap with him kissing on my neck. I probably would have let them do more had their mom not opened the door. They both quickly pulled away from me and I blushed.

"Oh, don't stop on account of me." she said beaming. "I'm just happy the boys have someone they truely like this much."

"Thanks alot Mom." They both said in a sarcastic tone. There was no way I could continue what was going on in here after that.

"I was just checking to see if any of you were hungry." she said sweetly.

"No, I'm fine Mrs. Hitachiin." with that she walked out of the room locking the door behind her. The twins both smiled at each other looking back down at me. I decided that I was too tired after all of the drama from today. "I'm kind of tired." I told them as they shrugged.

"Could we stay in here with you?" they asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." I said as I snuggled under the covers and they snuggled in next to me. It didn't take long for me to fall fast asleep. The last thing I remembered was me rolling over to hold Kaoru while Hikaru held me from behind.

I woke early the next morning to the boys' cell phone ringing. They groaned as Hikaru grabbed it. It was Tamaki. Hikaru said that Tamaki was determined to get me and Lyn talking again when he heard that I had spent the night here. He said he was comming right away. I didn't want to get up. I was so comfortable and I was not a morning person.


	13. Chapter 13

Tamaki got to the twins house not long after I started eating. I was eating some of the delicious breakfast that the maids had served me. Tamaki, me, and the twins got into Tamaki's limo. I wasn't really happy about it. Lyn hadn't even said she was sorry for leaving me behind yet. I just wasn't in the mood to argue about anything. When we got back home we walked right to Lyn's room.

"Oh dear princess! I am here to reunite you with your dear friend!" Tamaki said as he tried to open the door. She must have locked it because he couldn't get in.

"Dammit Tamaki I'm still in pajamas! Couldn't you have at least waited till I dressed!" I argued with Tamaki. Honey and Mori and Haruhi had all shown up not a moment after we did. We suddenly stopped our arguing when we heard a loud thump. I waited for Lyn to answer us but she didn't.

"Lyn are you alright in there?" Honey asked her. I could tell that he was really worried. I think he had grown quite fond of his future wife. We still didn't hear an answer from her.

"Lyn are you alright?" I asked after not hearing anything for a few more seconds. I was waiting for her to yell at me or something but she didn't say anything at all. This wasn't good.

"Maybe you should break the door down?" Hikaru told Mori. He nodded as he kicked the door in. When we could see into the room Lyn was on the floor. Honey, Haruhi, and I ran to her. We were all very worried.

"Lyn what happened? Why are you scratched up? Are you sick!?" I panicked as I looked her over. I may have been upset with her but she was still my best friend. "We need ot call a doctor!" I said loudly. Lyn jumped up quickly when I said that. I knew she didn't like doctors but she was really sick, I could tell.

"No! No doctor!" she said as Haruhi and I drug her back to bed. Honey just followed close by. "Dammit no doctor!" she yelled. I just ignored her as I put her back into bed.

"Now Lyn..." I started to say. I could tell that she was upset.

"Dammit I can take care of myself!" she snapped. "I done it for years without a doctor's damned help, imagine that, no doctors and yet still alive." she just kept going on.

"Lyn he'll make you feel better!" I said loudly trying to talk over her. I argued with her about a doctor comming until he was finally there. Lyn went crazy when he did get there though. She tacked him and went to the bookshelf throwing all kinds of books at his head.

"GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!" she said as she continued to throw. The doctor just waited patiently until she collapsed on the floor. He went over to her and checked her out. She was still trying to fight him though you could tell she had no energy left.

"Lyn! Stop being stubborn!" I said trying to fight back tears. She really was going to end up in a hospital one day because of her stubbornness.

"I'm fine! I don't need a doctor!" she said as she passed out. We all rushed to her side.

"She'll be fine. Just make sure that she gets plenty of rest and doesn't over exert herself. Here's some medication to help with the recovery," the doctor told me as he started to walk off. Mori scooped her up after Honey gave him a pleading look and placed her in her bed. I went to get Honey a chair so that he could sit next to her. I made sure that everyone got out of the room but me and Honey so that she could get a little bit of rest. I sat on the foot of the bed and watched her.

"Welcome back Lyn," I said quietly as she started to wake up.

"How long was I out?" she asked groggily. I could tell that she was still weak.

"Only about an hour and a half, give or take 10 mins." i said with a sigh."You should get mroe sleep. You need it." she snorted at those words.

"I don't need sleep. What I need is everyone to go away and take the one in the chair with you." she snapped at me making me upset again.

"Dammit Lyn! We're your friends! We're worried about you!" I started ranting.

"Says the person that helped in the plot with getting a doctor! I told you I didn't need nor did I want one! But you just had to go against my wishes didn't you!" she yelled back at me. I was angry but it was only because the things that she said hurt me. Everyone else came in looking a bit worried.

"Lyn? You okay?" Kaoru asked her. She just glared at him

"Yeah sure, not hanks to that damned doctor!" she snapped at him. He winced at what she had said, or rather, how she had said it.

"You're the one that made it worse!" I snapped at her as Honey started to wake up.

"I told you not to call him, I would have just layed in bed getting better if you didn't call him!" she said back at me. Honey looked at her with a worried look on his face.

"Lyn?" He asked looking a tad bit upset.

"Yes I'm fine already!" she snapped at him. She started coughing, her whole body was shaking. When she finally stopped stopped shaking she snuggled into bed. I could tell that she was exhausted.

"Well Miss Doesn't need a doctor, here's some medicine he left you." I said handing her the medication and a glass of water.

"Well since it's here." she said as she swallowed the pill with a drink of water as she layed back down in bed.

"Since you seem to hate us all so much I guess we should leave then." I said. The pain I was feeling oozed through my words. Honey looked hurt too as we started to walk out of the room. Lyn's hand shot up and grabbed Honey.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly. That was a suprise to me. I turned around and just looked at her. "I don't hate any of you, and whatever Isaid that made it seem like that I'm sorry. I just hate doctors, and feeling weak." I was kind of relieved that she was admitting that she was wrong. I made everyone get out of the room except for Honey and we walked over to her.

"Now get some rest!" I said with a smile.

"I don't like sleeping, I have nightmares... always nightmares." she mumbled at us. I know she was feeling. I didn't think that the reason that she didn't sleep much was because of nightmares.

"What are your nightmares about?" I asked.

"Everything." she said with her eyes still closed. She wasn't asleep though. "I wanna sleep with Honey... can I... I don't have nightmares when I do." I smiled saying a little Aww to myself. Honey just hopped into bed with her.

"Yeah! Lyn does like me!" he said quietly trying not to disturb her as he pulled her close to him. She snuggled up to him.

"I could never hate you... lov you too much" she said fallign asleep. I gasped and I think Honey did too. And here I was thinking that she didn't care about him at all. Honey just snuggled her tighter as she slept. I hoped this would be another nightmare free sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

When I knew she was good and asleep I walked out of the room. I must not have noticed it when I was in her room but when I walked out I heard alot of arguing. The twins and Tamaki were actually hiding behind Mori. Mori had a completely horrified and confused look on his face as did all of the other guys. Man, what was going on now. With Torgis and Mia here there's no telling what was going on. I was almost scared to ask them.

"Oh dear Elise!" Tamaki yelled from behind Mori. "Please save us from the demon princess."

"Demon Princess? Mia what did you do now?"

"I'm just trying to sleep with a drop dead hot guy!" she said pretty excited that there were so many guys in the room. They guys all slunk away from her obviously nervous about what she would try to do to them. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you go try to find some guys your own age to bother. I'm sure Japan has many eligible bachelors that you can choose from."

"God, you're such a drag, Elise."

"Ugh, I can't believe that you're related to Lyn." The guys all looked on in shock. I don't think they knew that she was Lyn's younger sister.

"THAT'S related to OUR innocent Lyn?" the twins said pointing at her. I just sighed and started to walk off but suddenly realized that Haruhi wasn't with them.

"Where's Haruhi?" I asked cautiously. The guys all looked on with questioning looks. I guess they didn't know either.

"TORGIS!" I yelled as I took off toward his room. When I burst the door open she was on the ground being kissed and trying to fight him off. Tamaki almost had a heart attack. He didn't know what to do. "Torgis! What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm going to do to her what you wouldn't let me do the other night to you." That made me angry. I took a book, don't ask me why I was carrying around a book, and threw it at his head. He was pretty shocked. Haruhi scrambled out from under him while he was recovering.

"You guys really need to leave our friends alone."

"Are you alright, Haruhi?" I asked her trying to make sure that kissing was the only thing that Torgis had done to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little freaked out is all."

"Well, I think you should tell Tamaki that. He's still running around here somewhere like a maniac yelling that his daughter has been violated."

"I'll go find him." she said as she walked off into the direction that I was looking. I guess Torgis wasn't shocked anymore because he came up behind me and grabbed my butt. I turned around and smacked him across the face.

"Keep your damned hands to yourself, Torgis! I am not in the mood to deal with your crap today!" I guess all of the noise woke Lyn because she was looking like she was feeling a little back to normal because she was in the upstairs great room arguing with Mia.

"Dammit why are you being a slut?" I heard Lyn yelling to her sister.

"I am not!" she yelled back.

"Oh so having one night stands with guys you don't know is chaste?" Lyn snapped back.

"Well, what the hell do you call sleeping in a bed with a guy you just met?"

"Uh. He's my fiancé. It's not my fault that mom chose to marry me off." I could see Mia getting really pissy. She cocked back and slapped Lyn across the face. Lyn hauled off and hit her back starting a fist fight. Honey just stood there staring. Mori walked over to them and lifted one in each hand, the girls still trying to kick and fight at each other. He set Lyn down next to Honey and set Mia down on the opposite side of the room. Mia just looked at him with an evil look. She really looked like she was going to kill him.

Mrs. Mira walked in suddenly. She looked very happy until she noticed her daughters glaring at each other and me glaring at Torgis. She looked around the room.

"Ugh," she said rubbing her temples. "I am hosting a party tonight. Lyn, Elise, you are both to attend. Honey you are going to be going with Lyn. I expect you two ladies to wear nice dresses." I just grinned at Lyn because I knew what she would be wearing. She'd wear a dress alright but it wouldn't be quite what her mother expected. I didn't have a problem dressing up. I was always looking for the occasion to wear an evening gown. "Torgis, you and Mia will also be expected to attend. You will NOT be wearing jeans either!" she said staring him down. "Elise, sweetie, I can find you a date if you need."

"Oh, that's fine Mrs. Mira," I said quickly. "I think I will be able to manage."

"Suit yourself." she said shrugging it off. "I know a bunch of wonderful eligible guys that would be great with you."

"That's quite alright, Mrs. Mira. I actually have two dates." I said knowing that the twins would be happy to accompany me, as I said this Mrs. Mira's eyes got big.

"Well, well, little Miss Elise. You've been busy have you?" I blushed. It wasn't what she thought but I didn't know how to tell her that. I really didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything at all. I decided to divert my attention to what I would be wearing to the party instead.


	15. Chapter 15

Mrs Mira left the room and the twins grabbed my by the arms and whisked me away. They told everyone that they were going to help me dress. I had no idea where we were going until we ended up in my room. They both sat on the edge of my bed. Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and started dialing and put the phone on speaker phone.

"Hello Mom."

"Why hello, Hikaru dear."

"I was wondering if you could do us a favor."

"I'll sure try but it depends on what it is."

"We need a dress for Elise for Mrs. Mira's party tonight."

"Well, sure. Just tell me what her measurements are and I'll pick the perfect thing and have it sent to you straight away." as she said that Kaoru pulled out a tape measure and started taking measurements. I just looked at him curiously.

"84.6-71.1-31.4 and 152.4cm" he said loud enough for his mother to hear.

"Oh! I've got the perfect dress. Shoe size please."

"23.5"

"I'll send the dress and shoes over right away with the maids. I take it you'll need makeup and hair products as well."

"All right, I'm sending over curlers, hair glue, plenty of makeup, and some other things that you might need."

"Thanks Mom," The twins said as they hung up. "You are going to look like a princess when we're done with you." I just smiled. They really were unbelievable.

It didn't take long for the maids to get here with the dress. When I saw it I couldn't believe my eyes. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. The dress was powder blue and silver. The top of the dress was corset style, which is my absolute favorite. There were little shiny pieces of silver in the dress that were hardly noticable but brought out the dress very nicely. The dress was accompanied by beautiful open toe silver heels.

"Well, don't just stand there. Go put it on." the boys said together.

"Oh, right." I said taking the dress with me to the bathroom to put it on. When I got the dress on I couldn't believe how well it fit. The shoes fit perfectly too. I had to have the boys zip the dress for me but that was okay.

"The dress looks great on you." said Hikaru.

"It really compliments your figure." Kaoru finished, nodding.

"Now sit, we need to do you hair and makeup." they said together. I didn't say a word. I tried to stay quiet as they did the hair and makeup the way they wanted. I trusted them to do a good job being that their mom sent over everything they needed. She obviously trusted their judgement, being a fashion designer I trusted her to not let me go around looking like a clown. When they had finished they put me in front of a mirror and I couldn't believe what I had seen. The makeup was silver and my hair was done in an intricuit up-do.

"Wow," was all that I could say.

"I think we did a pretty good job." the twins replied. It didn't take them long to dress. They looked great. They both wore white tuxedos with vests that matched my dress perfectly. When we were completely finished dressing we walked downstairs to join the party. I just knew Lyn would be wearing something to be spiteful.

We were just starting to mingle with the crowd when Lyn walked through the door. She was wearing a dangerously short black leather dress with fishnet stockings and lace up boots. Her hair was done in an asian style bun with a few curls falling around her face. She finished up the outfit with a spiked collar and silver daggar and dragon earrings. How did I know that's what she was going to wear? I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Oh my god! What are you wearing! Must you embarse me?" Lyn's mom said when she noticed what her daughter was wearing.

"Awww but I think she looks good in the dress" Honey said in her defense.

"But that's not a party dress material..."

"Mmmm, to late I'm wearing it" Lyn said as her mother huffed off. Obviously not what she expected her daughter to wear.

"I knew you where going to wear something like that" I said walking up behind Lyn. She turned around and her mouth dropped. I looked curiously at her then at the twins who were beaming at me. Well, to be more precise, at the work they had done on me.

"We did do a good job didn't we" they said with a grin as Lyn could only nod. "We did have a good model though..."

"Mmmm, that is true, what a cute little model. If I wasn't already engaged I'd probably try

seducing you" I rolled my eyes as everyone else looked shocked. I stopped to wonder for a second if she was serious. Oh well.

"Okay Lyn, you can stop trying to horrfy them now, we should probably join the part now" I said continuing to walk into the room with a twin at each side.

"Do we have to, I'd rather go back to my room and play some video games" Lyn started to complain.

"Yes Lyn..." I started to say as I squealed in horror covering my eyes. Lyn's brother was walking into the party completely naked! Ugh, leave it to that stupid boy to do something like that. He really did get on my nerves.

"Dear lord my brother is an idiot" Lyn said, obviously having seen what he had done.

"Yes, yes he is" I said as Mrs. Mira came shrieking. I couldn't see anything but Lyn told me that their mother had dragged him off by the ear. I could hear him saying "But I didn't wear jeans" as he was taken away. Stupid boy.

"I can't believe your realated to them in any way" Kaoru said.

"No kidding, but I am unfortinatly." Lyn said as her mom looked back into the room giving me and the twins a perverted glance. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to be one long party?" Lyn said and I agreed. I lost my train of thought as I was tapped on the shoulder. It made me jump but I turned around and smiled.

"Hello? May I help you?" I asked as nicely as I could.

"Care to dance?" he asked. I didn't get a chance to decline. The twins took matters into their own hands. Hikaru slapped his hand away as Kaoru wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"She's with us and she's going to dance with us!" they said as they drug me off to the dance floor. The twins kept me close for the rest of the night. Not letting me out of their sight. Even as the party drew to a close they stuck by me. Everyone went back upstairs to retire for the night. Lyn and Honey went in her room, Mori took the room beside them, and the twins came with me. I sighed at how everything had gone today. I couldn't remember a time when I was more happy.


	16. Chapter 16

I was so exhausted from the night's events. I was really excited that the boys agreed to be my dates. I had a great time. I really did feel like a princess dressed up like this. I don't think I'd ever looked this pretty in all my life. I was ready to get out of these shoes and dress though and something a little more comfortable, nix that, alot more comfortable. It was great to be able to dress up and all but I could never handle this full time. I wondered what Lyn was doing right now. I had still been thinking about our fight all night and I was worried that she might still be upset with me. I know she said that she was sorry but I hated it when people were mad at me. I really hated the fact that Torgis and Mia were in the house too. They loved to stir up trouble.

"What's wrong?" the twins asked together. I guess the worry showed through on my face.

"Oh, I was just thinking about the fight I had with Lyn. I just really didn't want her to be upset with me. I haven't really been able to have a good conversation with her since then."

"You can always talk to her tomorrow." Hikaru said.

"I guess you're right. Would one of you guys mind unzipping this dress for me. I really can't reach to do it." They both lit up at my words, their eyes twinkling. "You two need to behave yourselves." I said seeing that look.

"Aww, do we have to?" they pouted.

"Well, I guess you don't have to behave too well." I said with a coy smile. They both came to me and unzipped the dress. I hadn't even thought past that point. I realized that I didn't have a bra on under it and the dress started to fall away as I caught it. I should have grabbed some clothes before I had them unzip the dress.

"Let it go, we won't bite." said Kaoru walking slowly around me.

"Well, not unless you want us to," said Hikaru. I let the dress fall to the floor as I stood there in just a pair of silver lace boyshort panties and the heels. The boys circled around me almost like they were stalking me before Hikaru grabbed my hand and pulled me to him. I wasn't waiting for it so he threw me off balance and I hit hard against his chest. Kaoru came up from behind me and put his arms around me. We walked over to the bed where the boys started taking down my hair. I guess they liked loose curls better than up-dos.

"Have you ever been with a guy before?" they asked. I blushed a little.

"Once but I'd rather not talk about it right now." I was a little hurt by what had happened the first time. I don't even know if I told Lyn about it.

"Aww, it's okay," said Kaoru quietly. "We don't have to do anything tonight if you don't want to." I felt a little relieved when he said this.

"I don't mind doing some stuff but would you guys mind waiting for sex for a little while longer?"

"Not at all. As long as it makes you happy." they said in unison. I was happy and suddenly in the mood to talk to them about what had happened. I was also curious about them.

"What about you guys? Have you ever been with a girl."

"Sure," they said shrugging. "But those girls weren't nearly as special as you."

"Could you tell me about it?" they just shrugged.

"It was at one of Mom's parties for her fashion show." said Hikaru.

"There were two models there who seduced us." said Kaoru.

"It really wasn't anything worth remembering, really." they said together. "Now what about you?" I was quiet for a few seconds. I wanted to tell them but I wasn't sure how they would react.

"Well, it was about a year ago." I said as I took off the shoes and snuggled under my blankets. "It was with Lyn's brother, Torgis." I said cringing. The twins both had shocked looks on their faces. "I had liked him for a while. He had really never shown any interest in me before. One day that kind of changed and he started showing me a little more attention. I thought it meant that he liked me so when it happened I thought he would have stayed around. The next night he had another girl on the couch of their livingroom. I was pretty much heartbroken. Since then he's tried many times to sleep with me again but I know what kind of a bastard he is now, well, I knew it then but I didn't want to admit it to myself because I liked him.

"We would never do that to you," Kaoru said. They were both undressed and only in their boxers as they snuggled up to me under the blankets.

"We really care about you," said Hikaru as he kissed me on my forehead. I saw that look in his eyes again and in Kaoru's too.

"You still want to have a little fun?" they asked. I giggled as I pulled them both to me. Kaoru kissed me softly while Hikaru nibbled on my ear. I shuddered and sighed.

"You're sure no sex tonight?" Hikaru asked as I could feel his body pressed against me, tight and firm.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I said, "but there are plenty of alternatives to sex." Both boys got that naughty look in their eyes as they each grabbed one of my breasts. It felt strange to have two different boys doing things to me but I think it was something that I would be able to get use to. They both brought their mouths down on my nipples and to my surprise they were doing the exact same thing. I didn't think it was possible that even in their sexual acts they were in unison. Their hands were running down either side of me until they met between my legs. They each slipped a finger inside me and I gasped. They moved their fingers in and out of me at the same speed, the same pressure, everything. I was getting totally overwhelmed. With them both still at my breasts and their fingers inside me it didn't take long for me to reach my climax. I shuddered under them and arched my back. They both pulled back from me and smiled, very satisfied with themselves.

"That was amazing," I said.

"Glad you enjoyed it." they replied.

"Okay, I got mine but what about you guys?"

"Oh, don't you worry about us. Tonight was all about you." they said as Kaoru snuggled up to me and Hikaru stepped out of bed to turn off the lights. He was soon in bed on the opposite side of me snuggling into me too. I was starting to fall in love with these boys. Not one of them but both of them together. I wondered if a relationship with both of the twins could actually work out. I sure was getting myself into a tough situation. Oh well, at least all three of us were happy, I thought as I started to fall asleep. I sure hoped Lyn didn't walk in on us like this in the morning but I was just too tired to make sure that the bedroom door was locked. Little did I know at that moment that we had forgotten to lock the door and it wouldn't be Lyn walking in on us but Torgis.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke the next morning to Torgis standing in my doorway. Luckily, I was still under the blankets and so were the twins.

"Well,what do we have here?" Torgis asked looking pissed. "So, I guess Mom was right. You are screwing them."

"Torgis, what the hell are you doing in my room? Get out!" I yelled waking the twins.

"So why them and not me, Elise? You know I've been after you for a while now but you're going to go fuck these guys that you just met." he said obviously jealous.

"Torgis, you had your chance with me and you blew it for some random girl." I said as I put on the robe that was on the head of my bed.

"She's with us now and we won't give her up." The twins said wrapping their arms around me.

"You didn't care about me a year ago, Torgis. I liked you alot and you just used me. I never had sex with the twins, not that it's any of your business though."

"So there's still a chance for me?" Torgis asked with his eyes gleaming.

"TORGIS, GET OUT!" I yelled throwing a book at him. I missed and hit the wall behind him. That just made him angry and he charged at me and the twins. The next thing I knew Torgis was on top of me punching me and the twins were pulling him off of me. I guess all of the fighting caused alot of commotion because Lyn, Honey, and Mori were standing at my door.

"What the hell is going on in here?" Lyn asked. The fighting had ceased now. Torgis had hit me a few times but the twins had messed him up a good bit also.

"She's fucking them. That's what's going on here!" Torgis yelled back.

"Ugh, I told you I didn't have sex with them, Torgis." I said annoyed.

"Torgis get the fuck out of Elise's room! It's none of your damned business what she does or who she does it with." Lyn said. At that moment Mrs. Mira walked into my room.

"Why must my children always cause me so much trouble?" she asked walking over to us and grabbing Torgis by the ear. As she drug him out of the room she turned to me and winked.

"Three men fighting over you, Elise? I guess you really can manage on your own." she said with a perverted smile as she walked out closing the door behind her. I groaned and let myself fall back on the bed. Lyn Honey and Mori all had extremely confused looks on their faces.

"Could I please talke to Lyn alone?" I asked to all of the guys in the room. The twins just shrugged as they walked out of the room sitll in their boxers. Honey and Mori followed them out. Lyn walked over and joined me on my bed.

"What's going on Elise?" she asked me looking a bit concerned. I noticed the cuts on her arms but chose not to say anything about them. She would tell me or I'd ask about it later. "Why was Torgis in your room yelling the way he was and hitting you? I've never really known him to be abusive to a girl other than to me or Mia."

"Well, there's something that I want to tell you that I should have told you a long time ago. Do you remember how I use to have a crush on your brother?"

"Yeah, I remember." she said looking a little confused.

"About a year ago I... uh we... slept together. I thought he really liked me but the next night I saw him with some new random girl on your livingroom couch, as usual. I thought all of that would have changed but it was pretty stupid of me to think that when I knew what he was like."

"Elise, why didn't you tell me all of this before? I noticed you acting different toward him after a while but I thought that it was just because you saw what a dick he really was. I never realized that you had experienced all of that first hand.

"Yeah, and since then he thinks because he slept with me once he'll have a chance to do it again. He seemed really jealous when he saw me in bed with the twins this morning. And no, I didn't have sex with them." she just smiled coyly.

"Aww, I thought you guys would have slept together by now." I shook my head no.

"What about you and Honey?" she shook her head and looked kind of sad. "What's bothering you Lyn?"

"I cut myself again." she said quietly.

"I noticed that you had but I didn't want to say anything about it."

"Me and Mia got into a fight last night. She told me that Honey really didn't care about me and that he was going to end up turning out just like my dad. I'm so terrified that he leaves me, Elise. I don't think I could survive the disappointment. I want to love him but I'm scared to." she said as she started crying putting her head down on my lap. I knew that it must have bothered her alot because usually she didn't tell me these kind of things. She kept them all bottled up until she really hurt herself. I just let her cry. I knew that she needed it. I was confused with my current situation but I think she had it a little worse than me. She was suppose to be getting married right out of high school and she didn't even know this guy. Honey seemed nice enough but it's still a lick for your mom to just come and tell you all of a sudden you're getting married.

"It's alright, Lyn. I'll always be here with you no matter what. I promise."

"Thanks Elise. You really are the best."

"I know," I said nudging her and giggling a little. "So does Honey know that you cut yourself sometimes?" I asked quietly.

"He does now. Mori broke down my bathroom door and they found me passed out on the floor in a pool of blood. I must have overdone it a little." I just sighed.

"You really need to stop that Lyn. It makes me worry about you. I don't know what I'd ever do without you."

"Sometimes I just can't help it. I don't want people to worry about me, I really don't." I started crying. I really didn't want to lose my best friend in the entire world. She meant way too much to me.


	18. Chapter 18

Lyn pulled me to her and started rocking me and stroking my hair. She was humming too. I managed to regain my composure after a few minutes. I just didn't want to lose her. She wiped my eyes with her shirt sleeve.

"I'm sorry, I just don't want you to die." I said sniffling a little.

"Don't worry, I made Honey a promise, next time I want to cut myself I'll consult him first." she said. I was a little shocked. I didn't think she would have done something like that.

"You did?" I said still stunned. She just nodded.

"Well, I kinda had to. He looked so heartbroken about me cutting. I just had to do something to comfort him." she said as she shrugged. I smiled. "And Mori hates me, he keeps glaring at me every time he sees me." I was kind of suprised at that too.

"What? Why?"

"I'm torn between, I make Honey cry, I hurt Honey and I'm ripping Honey from him." she said as she paused. "Mori agrees with my sister. It's going to be a mad marriage. I overheard him and Honey talking about me." she said looking kind of sad.

"What did he say? What did Honey say?" I asked curiously. I didn't think that Honey would have said something like that.

"To summerize Mori said I hate Honey and Honey defended me... quite ademently." she said and smiled to herself., "Hey they didn't know I was there and he was defending me!" I smiled and nodded to her.

"See, it's going to work out!" I said happily. I wanted desperately for my friend to finally be truely happy. She just shrugged.

"Now you go get a bath! You need it." she said shooing me into the bathroom. I laughed at her but a bath really did sound nice.

I really needed the relaxation right about now after what had happened with Torgis this morning. I couldn't believe that he had hit me. What the hell was he thinking? I sure as hell didn't belong to him. Well, it was over now. I knew Lyn would be doing something to him soon. She doesn't like it when anyone treats me bad so this wouldn't be any different. She really was a great friend, I thought as I ran my bath water. I got the bubble bath and filled the tub to the brim with bubbles. I took off the robe and my silver lace boyshort panties. I slowly submerged myself in the tub. The hot water felt great. I knew that my skin would be as read as a lobster when I got out but it felt so good. I leaned back and closed my eyes with my back facing the door. I grabbed my ipod from the side of the tub and put it on so I wouldn't have to worry about anything either. I felt hands slide over me and I flipped. I noticed that it was the twins.

"You guys scared the crap out of me." I said as I turned off my ipod. "I thought that you were Torgis." they shook their heads.

"We're sorry. Do you think we could take a bath with you." they said.

"Sure," I said shrugging. "Why not?" they both slid off their boxers slowly as my eyes darted from Kaoru to Hikaru and back. They were really trying to tease me since I had never seen either of them naked before. After what seemed like an eternity they were both free from those small pieces of fabric. All I could do was stare in awe.

"Do we look that good?" they asked in husky voices. All I could do was nod as they climbed into the tub. The tub was huge, more like a hot tob than an actual bath tub. They came up on either side of me and I started getting butterflies in my stomach.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Hikaru asked.

"You look a bit nervous." Kaoru followed.

"I'm fine," I said nodding. I looked over at Hikaru and then at Kaoru. They each had a leg over me and were pressing themselves against me. I kissed on Hikaru's neck while Kaoru kissed mine. I loved the feel of their fully erect penises against my body. My hands slid down both of their bodies and ran up and down their penises. It was amazing that even in that aspect they were identical. Kaoru slid off of me so that Hikaru could get further on top of me. He smiled at me. Kaoru went around to the back of me and reached around to kneed my breasts as he turned my head to him so that he could kiss me. While my attention was focused on Kaoru, Hikaru plunged himself between my legs. I kind of yelped a little but it was more out of suprise than anything. That yelp brought a smile of satisfaction to his face. It was hard to focus my attention on both of them at the same time. Kaoru didn't seem to mind waiting for his turn though.

Hikaru started to move himself in and out of me as I let out a low moan and looked up at him. He kissed me and grabbed my hair to pull my head back. I knew that my eyes had gotten big but I trusted him not to hurt me and he didn't. He brought me to a climax and quickly pulled out of me putting his erection in my hand so that I could finish him off. He made low moans as I could feel his body spasming at the excitement of it all. Hikaru backed off so that Kaoru could have his turn. I guess they really didn't mind sharing everything after all.

Kaoru slid inside of me easily. He was alot more gentle than Hikaru had been. He moved slower and steadier too. I wrapped my arms around him forcing him to go deeper inside me. He sighed loudly as his head rested on my shoulder. I kissed on his neck and shoulder as I felt him shudder. I started to nibble lightly and as I got more excited started biting a little harder. He groaned in protest a little so I lightened up on the biting and turned his head to me to kiss him. My tongue explored the entirety of his mouth. I felt as thought I could breathe him into me. My body was starting to spasm around him and he climaxed before he had a chance to pull out of me. His body collapsed on top of mine as Hikaru came back to join us. He hugged both of us tightly as we relaxed together.

I heard my cell phone going off but decided to leave it alone. I knew the sound meant I had a text message. I would check it after I got out of the tub.


	19. Chapter 19

We finished cleaning up and got out of the tub. I grabbed a big, fuzzy, charcoal gray towel and wrapped myself in it as I walked over to my cell phone. I looked through the new messages and saw that the newest one was from Lyn. I read what she had done to her brother and was a little shocked. Well, this was Lyn we were talking about and she did have a tendency to take things to far sometimes. I called her to find out everything.

"So what exactly did you do to him?" I asked her as she answered the phone.

"I taught him a very valuable lesson."

"And what lesson was that?"

"To never mess with my bestest friend in the world."

"So where are you guys right now?"

"At the cake shop down the road. Why don't you guys come meet us when you're all finished up there?" I blushed glad that she couldn't see me though.

"Uh, sure. Let us just get dressed first."

"Okay, snuggles and huggles," she said as she hung up the phone. I walked over to my closet with me wrapped in my towel to find something to wear. The twins were already getting dressed. I had no idea where they had gotten the clothes from. I guess they had brought it with them. I grabbed a cute black shirt and a pair of jeans with some boots and hurried to get dressed.

"We're going to go meet Lyn, Honey, and Mori at the cake shop down the road." I told them.

"Sounds good to us." they said. I walked over and kissed both of them. Kaoru smiled softly and Hikaru held me for a second.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go." We started walking out of the room as we met up with Mrs. Mira. She winked at me on her way through the room and I winked back. Might as well give them all something to talk about if they're going to make up rumors anyway. At least the rumors could be confirmed now. Torgis was sitting on the couch watching tv when we walked through, arms linked together. When he saw me he scrambled to his feet and took off in the opposite direction. I couldn't help but laugh. That would teach him to treat me badly again.

When we got to the cake shop we saw Honey waving to us from across the room with a huge smile on his face. We walked over to them to join them in eating some cake. Suddenly I was really in the mood for some Boston Cream Pie!

"So how was your bath?" Lyn asked me giggling.

"It was great and I'll tell you all about it later." I said matter of factly. The twins both looked satisfied with themselves as I snuggled them. Lyn's look on her face said she knew the basics of what had gone on. She just gave me a sly smile. Amazingly, I didn't blush once. I wondered if Lyn was going to wait until she an Honey were married or if they were planning on it soon. She had set up plenty of opportunities for me and the twins.

"So, Honey, Have you and Lyn had sex yet?" the twins asked. I could see the evil look in Lyn's eyes. She clearly wanted to murder them but she didn't say anything.

"No, not yet," Honey said enjoying his cake. "I planed on it soon though." Everyone just stared at him shocked. I don't think a one of us expected to hear it. "Well, it's the truth." he said. I could see Lyn blushing. "She is going to be my wife and I love her." he said snuggling into her. I could see her melting as he did this. Mori didn't look too happy.

"Mori, you know you'll have to let him go a little bit." I said to him. "You won't lose him forever. That would never happen but you do have to let him have a life with Lyn too." Mori looked a little embarassed. I don't think he realized that anyone knew that he was jealous of them. I just smiled sweetly at him. "Everything will work out fine, you'll see." I told him. He seemed to cheer up a little. I hoped he would change his mind of Lyn soon. She really was a great person and I wanted everyone to see that.

"She may be a pain in the neck sometimes but she really isn't all that bad. Honey could have gotten stuck with Mia after all," the twins said. Mori and Honey both cringed at that. I didn't blame them. That was a pretty scary thought.

"Yeah, maybe we could have a party soon." I told Lyn, "You know, after your brother, sister, and mother leave to go back to the states. God I hope that's soon."

"That sounds pretty good. We'll invite the rest of the host club over too." I nodded. I was ready to get some alcohol into my system. Man, was I turning into the bad one? I've always been little miss good girl before but since I've been in Japan things were changing for me. I hoped I wasn't going to get a bad reputation for all of the stuff I'd been doing lately. The rumors of me sleeping with the twins had already circled to more than half the school probably. Oh well, I guess I couldn't be too upset about it. I was with two of the hottest guys in school after all.


	20. Chapter 20

We all stayed at the cake shop for a while. Honey ate so much cake that I thought he would burst. I was having a great time with everyone. I saw that Lyn was a little upset. She always thought that she could fool me but I knew her better than she realized that I did. When the shop was out of cake we all laughed all the way back home. We could be silly sometimes too. When we got home we noticed a note on the door saying that Mrs. Mira, Torgis, and Mia had left for the states. Lyn and I thought that this was the perfect time to celebrate so we immediately started up the party. I called Kyoya and he called Haruhi and Tamaki to let them know. Lyn put on some music. She really did love music.

"Music! Music is my life baby!!" she yelled as she put a cd in the stereo system and putthe music blaring. I was happy that she was at least happy with this. The twins seemed content. Mori looked like he wanted to hide out and slunk off somewhere as Lyn started her wild dancing. She happily plopped herself on top of the table and doing her strange dances. I laughed and so did the other guests when they arrived.

"Hey dance with me!" Honey told her tugging on her pants. She leaned down and lifted him twirling him around. He laughed. I wasn't really too concerned about them right now. I wanted a drink. I walked to the bar and fixed myself an Amaretto Sour, my absolute favorite drink. When Lyn noticed what I had fixed she hopped off of the table and ran over to fix herself something as she grinned wildly. She quickly downed the drink that she had fixed.

"Trying to get drunk are we Lyn?" I asked as I got myself another drink.

"I could say the same to you! I have corrupted you!" she said overly dramatic. Kyoya just watched the party going on from a distance. Haruhi really looked bored and Tamaki was sulking. Haruhi had probably said something that offended him again.

"Nah, I corrupt myself." I said waving my hand. Lyn just laughed as Honey came over to her stealing her drink.

"Hey! That's my drink make your own!" she said as he smiled sweetly at her. She chased him down for that drink too! I thought it was the funniest thing ever, especially when she tripped and fell. She quickly got up and chased Honey some more.

"Can't catch me I'm too fast!" Honey said sticking out his tongue teasingly. Lyn took off after him with lightning speed and tackled him onto the ground. It didn't make much sense to do that though because she spilled the drink that she was trying to recapture. Lyn looked so upset that her drink had spilled.

"You know you could always make another one," Haruhi told her.

"But it won't be like that one." she said in her little stubborn way. Honey quickly went and got her another drink. I walked off to go meet the twins who were talking to Kyoya in the far corner of the room.

"Well, well, well, so you are the beautiful young lady that has finally stolen the hearts of the Hitachiin twins." Kyoya said to me. I blushed a little. "They sure are very fond of you. I haven't heard anything about anyone else all night long."

"Well, I am quite fond of them as well." I said as the twins both grabbed me from behind. I giggled. Kyoya just rolled his eyes. I could hear him muttering under his breath something about how could they fall for a girl with no pedigree. I got a little angry but the boys quickly changed my attitude by whispering sweet things to me. I noticed Lyn sitting alone at the table. There was something wrong with her but I wasn't quite sure what. I let the twins know that I would be right back and that I needed to check on her. They just nodded.

"Hey Lyn why are you just sitting at the table?" I asked her as I walked up to her.

"Feel like it." she said quietly, "Though seeing double may have somethign to do with it." I laughed. I guessed she was alright after all. She just had too much to drink. She quickly sprang up swaying and said, "Everyone's welcome to stay in their rooms here, I'm going to bed!" she yelled trying to walk upstairs. Honey quickly scampered to her with Mori glaring behind her. The pair quickly disappeared upstairs.

I walked up to Mori and tried talking to him.

"You know you really aren't going to lose him." I told him quietly. I think he was a good bit drunk by now too. He just glared at me. "I was kind of scared that I was going to lose Lyn to Honey but she would never let that happen. She loves me too much just like Honey loves you too much to let a girl take him away from you forever." He looked a little calmer when I said that. At that moment I knew that I was drunk because I hugged him. He looked kind of shocked at first but then he did something that I didn't expect, he leaned down and kissed me! Boy was that hug bad judgement on my part. I pulled away quickly not knowing what to say. Maybe he just needed a girlfriend / fiancé to take his mind off of all of it. I wasn't prepared to be that girl though. I already had the twins. Torgis always bugged me too but hopefully what Lyn had done was going to keep him away from me. There was no way that I could handle another guy fighting for me on top of that. Thank goodness that the twins didn't see that kiss.

"I'm going to bed now." I told Mori as I started walking upstairs. There was no need to alert the twins. When they would notice that I was missing they would come to find me. I got dressed in some warm fleece pajama pants and a t-shirt and climbed into bed under the covers.


	21. Chapter 21

The twins had snuggled in next to me sometime during the night. I woke up next to them, watching them sleep peacefully. I wondered what had gone on after I went to bed. I also wondered how Lyn's night had gone. I could tell that something had been bothering her last night. A few moments after watching the twins in silence I saw Kaoru start to awaken. He looked at me and I smiled softly, leaning over to kiss him. He yawned and stretched. The yawning sound woke Hikaru as he stretched and reached out for me.

"Good morning, Elise," the boys said together as they both hugged me.

"Good morning, boys." I replied as they both winced. "I guess somebody's got a bit of a hangover." I said giggling. They both groaned at me as I got up and got dressed for the day. They followed moving as slowly as they could. I walked out of my room to go find Lyn. I found her sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee. I poured myself a cup and sat down next to her.

"So how'd last night go?" I asked her.

"Fine, I guess. I fell asleep not long after my head hit the pillow."

"Same here. I left the party not long after you did. I wonder what hapened after we went to sleep. The twins woke up with a hangover this morning." I looked around the room and the rest of the Host Club was joining us. Tamaki and Mori both seemed to have hangovers too. Lyn and I looked at each other and giggled. I felt my cell phone going off in my pocket. As I pulled it out I saw the words "1 new message". I opened the message wondering who would be texting. It said, "Elise, I love you. Marry me." I looked at it curiously then checked to see who had sent it.

"Ugh, Torgis." I sighed aloud.

"Now what's this about my stupid brother?" Lyn asked. I immediately showed her the text message.

" I guess we weren't the only ones drinking." I told her as she nodded. I was so glad that he was half a world away fro mme. Just then there was a loud banging at the door. Haruhi, being the closest one to the door at the time, answered it. My jaw dropped when I saw five, obviously, American, guys burst into the room.

"Who the hell are you?" Lyn asked.

"We're your worst nightmare." one of the guys told Lyn as he took a few more steps into the house.

"Am I suppose to be scared or something? Let me guess, my brother sent you all here to 'teach me a lesson', right? Tell Torgis to do his own damned dirty work!" No sooner had she finished her statement than a guy swung at her. His eyes were closed so he thought that he had hit her. To his suprise, when he opened his eyes Honey had grabbed his fist. Honey smiled sweetly and flipped the guy over his head into a wall.

"That'll teach you to mess with my Lyn." he said as he bounded off to snuggle her. I think she was finally starting to really warm up to Honey. Her face quickly got serious again as she turned to the guys. Mori stood up behind her and the guys looked scared.

"You tell my brother that he had better never send guys over here like this again or I will personally make sure that each and every guy that comes has his dick and balls removed and sent to Torgis in a gift box!" Lyn said with her colder than ice, evil stare.

"Y..Y...Yes Ma'am!" they stammered as they ran out the door.

"Doesn't he ever give up?" I asked Lyn as soon as the guys were gone.

"Apparently not." she replied as she returned to her coffee.

"Hey, Lyn. could I talk to you in the other room?"

"Sure." she said shrugging as she followed me with her cup of coffee into the great room. "What's up? she asked. "Last time you pulled me aside you told me you slept with my brother. It's not going to be as horrifying as that, right?"

"I don't think it'll be that traumatic, but I'll let you be the judge of that." I told her as she raised one eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh?"

"Last night I was talking to Mori again. I saw he was upset so I tried to make him feel better. The alcohol must have been getting to me because I hugged him."

"That's not bad," Lyn interrupted. I shook my head.

"No that's not all of it. He kissed me after I hugged him! I don't know if anyone saw though. I know Kaoru and Hikaru didn't but if someone else saw it's only a matter of time before they know." Lyn's jaw was dropping now.

"So he kissed you, kissed you?"

"Yes, I went straight to bed after that."

"Wow. That's crazy." she said as I just nodded.

"Lyn, I can't have all of these guys fighting over me! It's way too much. Kaoru and Hikaru, Torgis, and Mori. I can't deal with it all. Things need to get easier, and quick!"

"You've just got more men than you can handle, Huh, Elise?" she said laughing at me.

"It's not funny, Lyn." I said giving her a friendly shove.

"Oh, I beg to differ. I could have so much fun with what you just told me."

"Lyn!"

"Fine, I'll just tell Honey. Maybe we can fix this problem for you."

"Thanks," I sighed. "I love Hikaru and Kaoru. I think two guys sharing me is more than enough." Lyn just laughed at me as she went to join our guests. I sat alone for a few more seconds then got up to join them all as well.


	22. Chapter 22

A few moments after we joined everyone Lyn reminded everyone that there was school. A few of the members of the Host Club groaned. They clearly didn't want to go to school today with hangovers.

"So does that mean that we're not going today?" she asked nonchallantly. I really didn't want to skip another day of school though.

"We are going to school Lyn so no wiggling out." I fussed. Lyn just pouted at me. Everyone finished getting ready and we all piled into the limo. Honey climbed up onto Lyn's lap and snuggled her. She worried me a bit though because she just stared off out the window. She must have really had some stuff on her mind. She really did space out more and more lately.

"Aww, I don't want to go. I want to stay with Lyn!" Honey whined as we neared the school. Lyn just turned to me with her puppy dog eye look. That look was begging not to go to school today.

"Come on Elise, we could always just skip out.." she said with the biggest she could make her eyes. I tried looking away to ignore her but there were puppy eyes all over the limo! The twins were giving them to me, Lyn, and Honey too. I guess I really didn't have a choice. Going to school without Lyn wasn't going to happen. "Please?" Lyn begged quietly.

"AGH! Fine, you'd find a way to skip anyway." I wasn't exactly happy about this. What was her mom paying all of this money for us to go to school here for if we were just going to ski[ out all the time. I sighed to myself. Lyn started cheering as she drug me back into the limo. The twins climbed in after us and so did Honey and Mori. Haruhi looked at us curiously as she walked on to class followed by Tamaki and Kyoya.

After we were all settled into the limo I could see Lyn's face light up.

"I know! How about we go to the mall and have a shopping day! Hey Elise, you and the twins should go look for some things to decorate your room with and me, Honey, and Mori could do something else." Lyn said with an evil smile. I just looked at her for a moment. What was she planning now? I shrugged. Shopping really wasn't my thing. Since the twins took me shopping last time I haven't really had a reason to shop. I sure didn't need anymore clothes.

"Sure I guess, what do you think?" I asked turning to Kaoru and Hikaru. They cheered and snuggled me. This was the first time that I had ever met boys who liked to shop this much. I thought that it was pretty odd that the boys in the relationship wanted to shop more than the girl. When we got to the mall Lyn, Honey, and Mori took off leaving me with the twins. They helpped me out of the limo.

"So, where do you want to go, Elise?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked. I just shrugged. I really didn't care what we did. "Hum..... Let's see. How about we get something to eat first?" the boys suggested.

"Sounds good to me." I replied as we started for the food court.

"What would you like to eat?" they asked me. I just looked around trying to decide what to have.

"Um... How about pizza?" I asked.

"Sounds great!" they said running off to order us a pizza. I wasn't really too hungry though. When the boys came back with the pizza I took a slice and ate it slowly. The boys finished off the rest of it. I wondered what Lyn was doing right now. We were spending more and more time apart lately and I wasn't sure how to deal with it. Would she leave for good once she got married? I guess the boys noticed that I was a little down because they both looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Elise?" Hikaru asked.

"You've been looking down all day today." finished Kaoru.

"Oh, it's nothing." I said knowing the lie didn't reach my face. They both looked a little upset that I was so down.

"We know what you need." they said grabbing my hand. Before I knew what was going on we were running and I had no idea where to. We stopped in front of the pet store to see Lyn, Honey, and Mori walking out. They didn't notice us though. I heard that they were going to the cake shop next. I guess we could meet up after we got throught with here. Well, after the boys were through here. I had no idea what they were up to. We walked around for few minutes until we came to the wall with the puppies.

"Which one do you want?" they asked me. My jaw dropped. No one had ever bought me a puppy before.

"You can't buy me a puppy." I said kind of shocked.

"Of course we can. You're our girlfriend and we want you to have a puppy."

"I can't have a puppy!"

"Sure you can, and we won't take no for an answer. If you don't pick one now," Hikaru started.

"Then we'll come back later and pick one for you ourselves."

"Well, I guess I could at least look at them." I said finally admitting defeat. I looked over at the puppies. They were all so cute! I really did love dogs but no one had ever bought me one before. I looked around for a few seconds before I saw her. When I noticed her I knew that she was the one I wanted. She was an adorable little red and white Shiba Inu. "That one!" I said pointing at her. The boys asked the pet shop workers to see her pedigree papers.

"Good choice," Hikaru said.

"She's got a few champions in her bloodline." Kaoru said. I just looked a little confused.

"It means that once we get her checked out she can be in shows." they said together.

"Okay," I said shrugging my shoulders. "I just think she's cute." They started grabbing up a few things that I would need for her like a collar and a leash. They bought dog food and stuff too but told the store clerk to send it over to my house. They handed me my new puppy.

"What'll you name her?" they asked.

"I don't know yet. But I have to go show Lyn!" I said squealing and running off in the direction of the cake shop.


	23. Chapter 23

I was running toward the cake shop with the twins right behind me. I couldn't believe that I had a puppy! I saw Lyn through the cake shop window.

"Could you guys go get her for me? I can't very well bring a puppy into a cake shop."

"Sure," they agreed shrugging.

A few moments later they emerged from the little shop with Lyn, Honey, and Mori.

"Oh My God, she's so cute!" Lyn squealed. "What kind of a dog is she? What are you going to name her?" she started shooting off questions at me.

"She's a Shiba Inu. The boys say she has a great pedigree with a few chapions in her bloodline. I don't know what I'm going to call her yet though." I said as I snuggled my new puppy. She playfully licked my cheek and I giggled.

"Aww, she's cute, Elise." Honey said with big sparkley eyes. Everyone knew he was a sucker for cute things. "Can I pet her?"

"Yes, you sure can, Honey." I told him as I handed her to him. She just licked him all up and he seemed to enjoy it.

"Wow, she's so soft." Honey said as he snuggled her.

"Yeah, she is. I just need to figure out what to call her."

"When did you go to the pet shop though? I went earlier and didn't see you." Lyn said looking a little confused.

"We went just as you were walking out. I saw you walking out with a box. What did you buy there anyway?"

"Oh just a little present for my dear brother." she said with an evil look.

"Oh no, what'd you do this time." I asked laughing a little. I knew she was up to something today.

"I bought my brother a beautiful snake." she said smiling cutely.

"Isn't he scared of snakes?"

"Yes, he is. That's why he's getting one."

"You are so bad, Lyn." I said as I reached to gather my puppy from Honey. I looked at her for a few seconds. "You know, her name really should be something Japanese since we're in Japan and all."

"That makes sense." the twins agreed nodding.

"How about Hoshi." Kaoru said as Hikaru nodded.

"It means star. We know you like stars." replied Hikaru.

"Aww, that's perfect!" I said snuggling her tighter. "Hoshi it is then." Lyn took her from me and started snuggling too.

"The great part is that you won't have to potty train her!" she said. "That's what the maids are for. So you get all the good parts of a puppy without having to clean up after it." The puppy talk ceased when my cell phone rang. I left Hoshi with Lyn and excused myself for a second.

"Hello." I said answering.

"Hey Elise." my father answered.

"Oh, Hi Daddy." I said a little shocked. It was usually my mother that called me.

"Elise, Your mom has some exciting news to tell you in a minute. I just wanted to tell you that I love you and miss you."

"I miss you and love you too Daddy."

"Here's your mother." he said as he gave the phone to her.

"Elise, Honey! I miss you so much. How's Japan going so far?"

"Pretty good. Lyn and I have made a few friends here."

"Well, that's great sweetie. Mrs. Mira told me that you had boyfriends too."

"Yeah, I do. They're twins."

"Mrs. Mira told me that too. That's kind of what we called you about."

"Oh?"

"Mrs. Hitachiin called us today. She wanted to ask for your hand in marriage for her twins. I know it's a little unorthodox but she said that she has never seen the boys happier and you know how to deal with them together as well as seperately." I was stunned. I couldn't say anything for a second.

"What did you tell her?"

"We told her yes, of course? The only way you could get better than marrying an heir to a forutne is marrying two heirs! Are you happy sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm happy. A little shocked though. Actually very shocked. Do the boys know yet?"

"No they have no clue! You can tell them if you want though."

"Well, I'll let you go and tell them. I think they should know as soon as possible."

"Of course dear. Have fun! We love you!"

"Love you too mom." I said as I hung up the phone and walked over to everyone. I knew I still had a shocked look on my face. I needed to sit down and there were no benches around so when I got to Lyn and the others I sat right on the ground.

"Elise are you alright?!" Lyn asked shoving Hoshi at Honey. She sat down on the ground near me.

"Uh, yeah. I'm okay. I'm just a little dizzy. That's all."

"Who was that on the phone?" the twins asked me.

"That was my parents. They gave me some pretty shocking news."

"Oh?" Lyn asked. I could see the confusion on her face.

"Well, it turns out that Mrs. Hitachiin called them...." I paused. "It looks like there's going to be another wedding." The twins looked at each other confused. Lyn looked confused also.

"Wait, what are you telling me?" she asked looking lost.

"I am going to be the future Mrs. Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. I'm engaged to marry them both."


	24. Chapter 24

After I said those words Lyn looked completely shocked. I don't think that she believed that my parents could ever do something like that to me. I couldn't really either but then again, they are money hungry. Having grandchildren that would inherit a fortune would certainly benefit them. Honey put Hoshi down and came scampering over to me. He was singing about how great it was that I was getting married too. Mori looked kind of shocked and also a bit worried. I wondered why. Kaoru and Hikaru still looked completely dumbfounded. Lyn looked over at the twins with an evil gaze. This was not going to be good.

"YOU!!!!" Lyn screamed as she pointed at the twins. "YOU DID IT!!!" she yelled again. The boys were shaking now. She walked up to the nearest chair as she grabbed it swinging it while she chased them down. There were all kind of people staring at her. Poor Hikaru and Kaoru just tried finding cover.

"LYN, WAIT, STOP!" I yelled getting up. I was still a little wobbly but I had to do something before she bashed their heads in. It wasn't their fault that their mother had decided to do this. "They didn't do it. They didn't know!" I cried as Mori scooped up Hoshi before she got hurt. I didn't want Lyn to hurt them, especially when they really had no clue what was going on. They were just finding out themselves.

"You're only trying to protect these evil beings!" she screeched at me as she hurled the chair at the twins. They dodged it and she just glared at them. Then, suddenly, just like a switch had been flipped she started to calm down. I was kind of shocked. I had never seen her do that before.

"But okay, if you're protecting them then you must not be too upset, which inadvertently means ya love them." I just blinked at her. Did it mean that I loved them? Where does she come up with this stuff? My head was starting to hurt. "About time you settled down. Kinda glad you're not gunna break their hearts. I don't think they'd recover from that." she finished. I just looked at her with a strange look. Was she insane? One second she was throwing things at them and the next she was glad that I wasn't going to break their hearts. Ugh, my head was really hurting now. The twins looked utterly confused too. She happily skipped over to Honey. Honey looked a little confused now too.

"So... you're not going to kill us?" Kaoru asked nervously. Lyn just smiled brightly and hugged them. I'm sure they were as confused as I was right now.

"Nopers... but you have to make me godmother to any future kids!" she chirpped. Goodness, she was already planning for me to have kids. I silently wondered what else she was planning. "They'll be so cute! Can't ya see it, Elise? I'm going to have to teach them all the good pranks!" she said excitedly. I was kind of scared to have kids now.

"Note to self... Never let Lyn babysit... ever." I said shaking my head.

"Aww, but I'll be a good babysitter." she argued back as a few security guards came up to us.

"Uh. Ma'am. you've been causing a disturbance..." the tall security guard started to say as Lyn made her sweet puppy eyes.

"You're not going to throw me out are you?" she asked innocently. Here we go again.

"Well, uhm..." the guard stammered. I reached out to grab her arm. I didn't feel like dealing with getting kicked out of a mall today.

"Come on Lyn, we're leaving now." I said rolling my eyes as I heard a faint "aww" from her. I just dragged her back to the limo. All of the guys followed, of course. Mori still hade Hoshi with him. I had almost forgotten about her in all of this commotion. I sat down and spaced out for a bit. I had nothing and everything on my mind all at once. I didn't even notice when the limo came to a hault in front of our house. Lyn grabbed my hand and took off with me upstairs. I didn't even have time to think.

"What are you up to?" I asked her as she had an evil grin on her face as she drug me to my room. She quickly disappeared and reappeared with a box. I was kind of scared as to what would be in that box. "What's in that?" I asked.

"Oh just a little something..." she said as a sheer black nightgown was pulled from the box. My jaw dropped. I couldn't wear something like that!

"No way! I'm NOT wearing that!" I backed away protesting.

"You either put it on or I'll put it on for you" Lyn said as her grin grew wider. If looks could kill she would have been dead with the look I gave her. "Oh, and nothing under it, after all it isn't made for underwear." I couldn't believe she was making me do this!

"Fine.. you evil sadistic person!" I said as she turned her back. I knew better than to ask her to leave the room by now. She was too stubborn for that. I stripped off my clothes and put the little nightie on. It fit perfectly but I was really uncomfortable in it. I mean you could see completely through it! Suddenly my bedroom door swung open. I was so shocked I didn't even cover myself up.

"Don't you..." they started to say but completely lost their trane of thought when they saw me. My face was getting red hot. I knew this was all her doing. Lyn turned around, probably to make sure I was wearing the nightie. I glared at her evilly. She walked past the twins and gave them a little shove into my room.

"Have fun!" she said as she closed my bedroom door behind her. The twins were still just staring at me. I was too embarassed to move. I mean they had seen me naked before so I didn't know what I was so embarassed over but I still couldn't move.


	25. Chapter 25

The twins both looked at me with those sly but sultry smiles. I wanted to cover up so badly. I was so trapped and I had no idea what to do. I just let the boys do everything. That plan seemed to work. They knew exactly what they wanted. Hikaru picked me up and carried me to the bed. I noticed by now that Hikaru was the more dominant twin compared to Kaoru who was more like me and was just happy to go with the flow of things. Hikaru laid down on top of me and I was getting dizzy again. I needed a little time to clear my head and think about everything that was going on.

"Could we just hold off on this for a few minutes?" I asked quietly.

"Aww, but why?" they both whined together.

"I need a minute to think." Hikaru got off of me and both twins shrugged. "Aren't you guys the least bit concerned about what happened today?" They shook their heads. I guess they really didn't think about it.

"Well, since we're talking about this now, maybe we should call Mom and thank her for what she's done for us today." Kaoru said pulling out his cell phone and putting it on speaker phone so that both boys could talk to her at once. He dialed her number and let it ring.

"Hello boys." she answered.

"Hi Mom." they answered in unison.

"I take it you heard about my little gift today."

"Yes we did. We called you to thank you for that."

"Well, it was the least I could do. I saw how happy she makes you and knew that she must belong to you both. Oh I can't wait for the wedding. I already have everything planned out. She can pick out the colors and her gown, of course. I have a date set, invitations have already been ordered too."

"Wait, you already have the date set?"

"Yes, it's all set dears."

"Would you mind telling us when our own wedding is?"

"Oh, it's set for six months from now. Let me check the calendar... Ah, yes. It's on June 18th. It's a Saturday at 6 o'clock in the evening. It will be a late spring/early summer so tell her to plan her gown and colors accordingly."

"Okay Mom, we'll make sure she knows." they hung up the phone without saying another word. I was still pretty dumbfounded over what she had been saying.

"So in six months, huh? I asked them.

"Yep." said Hikaru

"In six months we will be married." said Kaoru. I laid back on the bed. I guess the boys thought that was an invitation to join me because they looked at each other and started stripping. I just laughed to myself. Leave it to 16 year old boys to have only one thing on their minds. I just rolled my eyes as they drew themselves to me. I guess it could take my mind off of the wedding for now. They came up to me as their hands immediately went for my body. Wow, if talk of the wedding got them this hot, I wondered what the wedding night would be like. I kissed Kaoru first this time. I felt bad that he always had to wait. He was really gentle and patient but I didn't want him to think that I loved him any less than I did Hikaru. Hikaru didn't mind. As I was kissing Kaoru, Hikaru brought his mouth down between my legs. That was something new. I really wasn't expecting him to do that. Hikaru was always the one to do things first though. My body quivered as he moved his tongue along me and I moaned into Kaoru's mouth. I reached down an took hold of Kaoru's erect penis and stroked it as Hikaru went down on me. I didn't notice that I was moving my hand to the same speed as what was going on between my legs. Kaoru started to moan louder as Hikaru brought me over the edge. I gasped and breathed harder as I grabbed Kaoru a little harder. That little bit of pressure brought Kaoru too as we went almost simultaneously. He collapsed on the bed as I lay there trying to catch my breath.

Hikaru wasn't going to wait though. I could see the twinkle in his eyes as he leaned over and kissed me hard. I could taste myself on him as he kissed me. He eased my legs open with his. He knew I was ready for him and he slid himself hard into me. I gasped loudly. He moved himself in and out of me quick and hard bringing sighs from me each time he did. When we finally brought each other we both let out huge sighs of relief. I was completely worn out and a tad bit sore after this. I knew I was going to feel it later. I looked over at the clock. It was only 6:00 in the evening, no wonder I was hungry. I got up without saying a word and got dressed. The twins looked at me curiously.

"What? I'm hungry." I told them. Soon after they got dressed too. I guess they wanted a bite to eat as well. We walked downstairs and had the maids prepare us something to eat. The rest of the evening was pretty quiet and eventually we went back upstairs and went to bed.


	26. Chapter 26

We had fallen asleep probably at about 9:00 pm or so but I was having a tough time staying asleep. I woke up almost every hour. Finally at about 11:00 I decided I needed a bath. The twins should have one too but I'll let them do that in the morning. I walked into the bathroom wearing nothing. I guess I got naked before I went to bed. Funny, I didn't remember taking off my clothes after getting something to eat. Oh, well. I must have because I was naked.

I got into the tub and put the plug in. I turned just the hot water on, no bubbles needed for tonight. I let the water fill up so high that it was up to my shoulders. I could have floated in the tub had I wanted to. I reached up with my foot to turn the water off as I relaxed in the wonderfully hot water.

Today had really been an eventful day. I couldn't believe that I was going to be getting married in six months. I really did fall for the twins pretty hard but I wasn't expecting a marriage out of it. I don't know if they had or not. We really never talked about it before. We had been seeing each other exclusively for a few months now but it was still pretty quick for me. I wanted to talk to Lyn about it. I mean it would have been a little different had I chosen to marry them myself in due time but for it to be arranged for me and be forced into it felt a little strange. Did Hikaru and Kaoru really have no problem having a marriage arranged for them? Or was it just an arranged marriage to me that didn't bother them? I sunk myself under the water until my mouth was covered. I had alot to think about.

Major things that I needed to think about since the wedding was so soon were my dress, the wedding colors, flowers, and my wedding party. I'm sure Mrs. Hitachiin would deal with the rest. My parents would send her an invitation list from my side of the family. I guess these were all things that I could discuss with Lyn later. Of course she was going to be my maid of honor. How long after a wedding takes place to Japanese people wait before having a baby? Was I suppose to get pregnant right away? All of these questions were eating at me. I was so confused. I quickly finished bathing and let the water drain. I dried off and grabbed some pajamas out of my dresser drawer and a bra too. I never slept with underwear on. It just made me uncomfortable. If I came back up to bed tonight I'd just have to take off the bra. I was uncomfortable about not wearing a bra in front of people with being big breasted and all.

After I dressed I walked downstairs to get something to eat. I was starving. As I started for the kitchen I heard laughing. Good thing I thought of the bra. I would have been totally uncomfortable. I walked into the kitchen yawning. I saw Lyn and Mori sitting there. I rubbed my eyes still pretty sleepy and a little confused as to why they were laughing.

"Hey Elise." Lyn said smiling. I smiled back at her and just looked a little cautious towards Mori. I would have been okay had I been fully awake.

"Would you like something to.... I'm making pizza." he said as he showed me the ingredients. I blinked up at him. Pizza did sound really nice though. I was starving.

"Uh... Sure?" I said sitting down in the chair next to Lyn. I peeped over at her still a little confused as to what the two of them were doing in the kitchen together. She also had the silliest grin on her face that I'd ever seen her with. I had to know what was going on. "So, uh... what did I miss?" I asked as she giggled at me. She was being so goofy tonight.

"The best night of my life...well mostly day but still." she said getting that soft, OMG I'm in love sort of face. She was really starting to fall for Honey hard. Mori tried to ignore us as he put the pizza in the oven and set the timer. He smiled over at us.

"Surely you can handle taking the pizza out, I need to get some sleep." he said as he walked out of the kitchen and off to his room.

"Okay.... that was weird..." I said looking back at Lyn who was petting Hoshi now. My cute little puppy was oblivious to everything. Just sleeping away. Lyn looked so dreamily down at her. I knew she wasn't thinking about the puppy right now though. We needed to talk. I couldn't wait to hear about her night with Honey. Let the gossip begin!


	27. Chapter 27

We looked at each other for a moment and started giggling.

"Soooo, tell me what happened tonight." I told her all wide eyed waiting to hear all about everything.

"Honey is soooo sweet." she said sighing dreamily. "and I'm no longer a virgin."

"Well, I figured that much from the way you were acting." I giggled at her. "So what's he like in bed? I bet he's sweet and adorable just like he is all the time."

"He looked so hot when he was eating me out. Man, I loved it when he bucked his hips into me when I was giving him a hand job too." she paused a second to sigh, "It was such an awesome night. It was the best, most mind blowing sex ever." She was so serious it was almost too hard not to laugh at her. I was glad that her first time was special though. Thank goodness it wasn't anything like my first time.

"Lyn, you don't really have anything to compare it to." I laughed.

"But that's just it. I don't need anything to compare it to. It was just that freaking good."

"Boy you sure do go into a lot of detail, don't you?"

"You wanted to know what he was like so I told you." she shrugged looking at me naughtily. "He was really gentle with me too. Really very sweet."

"Awww!" I cooed at her.

"So how was your night?" she asked me with an evil grin on her face.

"Well, after you closed the door the boys wanted to get right down to sex." I said as she just nodded. "I couldn't right away though. My head was still spinning from the engagement thing. They called their mom to thank her for setting up the marriage and she informed them that the wedding is already set! I'm still pretty shocked from it all. I'm getting married in six months! In June!"

"Wow, she really does want you guys married quickly. You'll only be 17."

"Yeah I know. It's only a few weeks after the boys turn 17 too. I still don't know what to make of it all. I guess it'll all start to sink in soon though. I hope so anyway."

"Okay, now tell me about the sex part!" Lyn said excitedly.

"You are so bad!" I teased.

"You know it." she teased back.

"Well, you know I think they're both hot. They are identical in every way. Their love making tendencies vary a little. Hikaru is more dominant where as Kaoru is more docile and does whatever we want him to. I jacked Kaoru off while Hikaru ate me out... I feel a little strange telling you about it but oh well... afterward Hikaru kissed me. I really didn't know whether to be grossed out or not at first. I decided on not. This is the second time I've had full blown sex with them and it was mind blowing both times. I didn't technically have sex with Kaoru this time but it was still an awesome night. Thanks for the nightie too." Lyn just listened patiently.

"You know there are so many girls that wish they could be in your position right now and you're welcome" she beamed at me

"I know, I'm lucky, aren't I?" I said as I picked up Hoshi to cuddle her. She let out a big puppy yawn. Aww, her breath still smelled of puppy breath. So cute.

"You are so in love." Lyn said trying to tease me.

"I won't deny it. I know I am. You can't hide it either, so are you." Lyn started to blush a little but that quickly faded.

"Well, yeah I do love him. I told him so tonight too."

"AWW!" I squeaked giving her a big hug. I was so happy that she was finally admitting that she loved him. She so deserved to be in love after what her family was always putting her through. She just giggled at me. I guess I was being a little mushy. The timer for the pizza finally went off. I walked over to the oven and started to take it out. I wasn't letting Lyn anywhere near an oven with her horrible cooking skills. I grabbed the pizza cutter and started slicing it up for us and served it on some plates.

"Lyn?" I asked, "How long do Japanese people wait to have a baby after they're married? I'm kind of scared that they'll want me to have a baby right away."

"You know, I never really thought about that. I sure hope that Honey's parents don't expect me to get knocked up right after we get married. That would kind of suck." I tried to push the thought out of my head by changing the subject. I was giggling again. "What are you laughing at now?"

"We should play a joke on the guys." I said still giggling.

"Oh? What kind of joke?" she asked. I could see the gears in her head spinning.

"Me and you should pretend to be naked in bed together and see what kind of reaction the guys get out of it. And pretend to be all shocked and flustered when they walk into the room."

"And you call me bad!"

"Hey, you're the one corrupting me here." I said as she gave me a shove. That shove sent me off the edge of my chair and right onto the floor. I couldn't help but laugh and she laughed right back at me. I guess I must have looked pretty silly sitting there on the floor like that though.


End file.
